A redo, with a twist?
by Dregus
Summary: The fourth ninja war went a lot worse then canon. So, with everything now smoldering ruins and hardly anyone left, broken by rage and despair, he decides the only way to fix things is to go back before it happened. But will everything be as it was, or did he screw it up because he has no idea what he's doing?...
1. Chapter 1

**Well then, been a while since I've written anything, hasn't it? Like, a couple years at this point. Will I go back and finish the other stories I have up yet? Maybe.**

 **Well, I feel a bit more like getting into writing, so here goes this story.**

 **Things to know.**

 **Naruto X DxD X Bleach, with minor crossovers of other stuff I shoved in here.**

 **Will this be a harem? Yes. How many? Around 10. Maybe. Depends on how the story goes. Likely be more.**

 **I'll be honest, I only know about DxD up to a certain point but considering I'm likely to completely abandon its cannon after a certain point anyway, its not that bid of a deal.**

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **?**

"Well then, looks like this is it…" said a tired voice.

" **You sure this is going to work? Sure, the Sharingan's absurd ability the Izanagi allowed one to cheat death, but this Naruto?"** Said a very deep voice, skeptical of what its companion was planning.

"Yeah, I'm sure… Kurama." Said Naruto, understanding why his friend would be concerned about his plan. After all, it wasn't everyday that one gathered dozens of Sharingan eyes implanted into the remains of the 10 tails body to act as a conduit, to use them to open a portal back in time.

Now normally someone like Naruto would never go so far as to experiment with the eyes that were harvested from people long since dead. But he had little choice in the matter. After all, considering there was virtually nothing left of the Elemental nations, what other recourse was there then to attempt going back in time and changing things?

 _Flashback._

 _During the battle with Kaguya, things had been going about as well as one could hope. He and Sasuke had been so close to sealing away Kaguya and ending things. Then things went straight to shit when two more Ōtsutsuki members arrived, Kinshiki and his foster son Momoshiki. Apparently these two were the reason why Kaguya had tried to make an army of Zetsu to fight against, as they planned on turning Kaguya into a 'Cinnabar Panacea', which would grant them greater power and an extended lifespan._

 _As expected, things quickly deteriorated when they showed up. There were not only Kaguya to contend with but seeing the power both Sasuke and Naruto were producing, they stated they were going to devour them as well. Then as if that wasn't bad enough, yet ANOTHER Ōtsutsuki clan member, this one being descended of Hamura, Hagaromo's brother, had shown up sensing the chakra of not three separate members of his clan. But he didn't come here for their chakra. Oh no. He came to stall them as he was going to drop the entire moon on them and kill everyone, as that was he said was his families purpose should Kaguya come back._

 _Things went downhill from there. During the fight, Naruto lost his left arm, and Sasuke suffered mortal wounds. So, they even had a chance at winning, Sasuke had Sakura transplant his left arm to Naruto, along with his Rinnegan eye, as his Sharingan has already been gouged out. Unfortunately, Momoshiki saw this and tried to kill them, but Kakashi got in his way. He tried to give Sakura as much time as she could to get Naruto's new parts connected properly, but Momoshiki proved to be too much for him, as Kakashi was then turned into what they called a Cinnabar panacea, essentially an overpowered chakra pill._

 _Before he could eat it however, Sakura interrupted him, as by this point Naruto's own chakra was beginning to stabilize itself with the new power he had gained and beginning to heal himself. However, Sakura eventually met the same fate as Kakashi and was turned into a chakra pill herself. Before he could eat this one however, Naruto had healed enough to get back into the fight. Not that it was much of one at that point._

 _The other Ōtsutsuki had exhausted themselves fighting one another and proved to be no match for a revitalized Naruto with both Yin and Yang of the six paths chakra, as well as a Rinnegan. Blinded in his rage, he tore Momoshiki to pieces for turning Kakashi and Sakura into glorified chakra pills, which was an irreversible thing. Next, he went after Kinshiki, as Toneri kept Kaguya occupied. Quickly figuring out his weakness was hand to hand combat, he proceeded to beat his face in till it looked no different then ground meat._

 _Then finally, it was Kaguya's turn, as she had defeated and taken the chakra of Toneri, as even with his Tensaigan, he was no match for Kaguya. And so, they engaged in battle once more. Though it soon came apparent that Kaguya was losing the battle. With the tailed beasts inside of her fighting her control, not to mention that the chakra she took from Toneri was not near enough to fully recover, her defeat came quickly and brutally._

 _Before finishing her off, he demanded she release the infinite Tsukuyomi and free everyone. But the answer he got filled him with dread. She explained that upon the arrival of Momoshiki and Kinshiki, she sped up the process of turning everyone into Zetsu to help her defeat everyone. By this point everyone would have been turned into the clones, with no way of turning them back. In his rage and mounting despair, he activated the Rinnegan to read her mind for the truth. Learning that she wasn't lying however nearly broke him._

 _Throwing her weak and battered body off to the side, she tumbled as the blonde began feeling the full effects of everything that had happened thus far. Not even the comforting words of the Bijuu were of much help._

 _But then a thought came to Naruto. Sasuke had mentioned a technique called the Izanagi. That by sacrificing a single Sharingan, one could manipulate reality enough to defy death. Trying to fend off succumbing to his despair of failing everyone he knew and loved, he came up with an insane plan. If he could gain enough Sharingan, and with his new power, he could effectively rewrite everyone being turned into Zetsu. Hell, why not take it a step further? Change history enough so that they wouldn't even have to go through this hellish war._

 _And he knew just where to get the Sharingan eyes too. As disgusting as it was, Danzo had nearly every active Sharingan eye harvested from the dead Uchiha clan members for his own use. As long as whatever tank he had them in was still intact, he could use them._

 _But first, he would even more power to pull off time travel, and seeing the bodies of the four Ōtsutsuki around him, he knew just how to get it._

 _Flashback end._

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

And so here he was, with the power of the nine Bijuu at his back, the chakra and power of four separate Ōtsutsuki members, a hell of a lot of Sharingan, and one insane plan that given his luck might just work. Of course, taking the power of each Ōtsutsuki member came with… changes. His hair turned as white as theirs, and his other eye morphed into that Tensaigan that Toneri had. Sasuke's Rinnegan fully evolving into a RinneSharingan as well. As with most of the clan, he also grew horns, but thankfully they stayed small, being like Hagoromo's, if just a bit bigger. After checking, he found that he had not gained a third eye like Kaguya did. Perhaps that was because he didn't actually eat a chakra fruit like she did? Not like it mattered much at this point anyway.

Thanks to the Rinnegan's ability to read minds, he was able to gleam how to use his soon to be new abilities before he absorbed the four before devouring them whole like two of them had planned to do to him. His old self would have been disgusted to do such a thing, but now? A broken man being held together on the mad hope of fixing everything on a massive gamble? He honestly didn't even care anymore.

"well, looks like their finally ready." Naruto said, as the Sharingan eyes all around the circle he had formed out of the remains of the 10 tails to act as a gate.

" **Well kid, hopefully this works and we aren't completely torn apart by what were about to do"** Said Goyuki from inside of Naruto. The other Bijuu agreeing with him.

At first Naruto wanted to make the trip alone, as it was highly probable he would be able to survive without Kurama inside of him, but they had already made it this far together, and the fox, let alone the other tailed beasts weren't going to let him face this alone.

Giving a small smile at that, he activated the makeshift portal. Each Sharingan eye opened up and glowed, and a swirling vortex soon opened up. Except unlike the Kamui technique, it looked like someone took a bunch of different paint colors and was pouring them down a drain. Wasn't a pretty thing to look at.

" **You better hurry it up if you really want to do this. The Izanagi technique was meant to be a one-time use, and the eyes are closing"** Said Kurama, as the eyes were indeed rapidly closing.

Taking a deep breath, Naruto quickly entered the portal before the last eyes closed, cutting him off from the Elemental nations, at least for now he hoped.

At first, the myriad of colors and a sense of vertigo was the only thing Naruto felt as he went through the portal. Then, without warning, pain. Terrible, terrible _pain._ It felt like every fiber of his body was trying to be pulled apart at once. Thinking fast, he went and tried to summon a Susanoo to protect him. It was incomplete and malformed, as his haste and it being his first time using it with his new powers he summoned a ribcage, and multiple disfigures skeletal limbs to add further protection then just a ribcage, instead of a fully formed humanoid battle avatar like the other Uchiha had been able to do.

The protection was mostly holding but having to constantly use chakra to maintain his shield as it was constantly being dissolved. But that wasn't the worst part. The Bijuu were disappearing from inside of him. They had theorized that one of the main problems with their attempted time traveling, they wouldn't be able to exist in two places at once, and would either be annihilated completely, or in some fashion be fused to their counterparts in the new reality they were going to. And honestly, either option was preferable to the ruined wasteland that their former world was and waiting for a slow and lonely death.

" **Naruto, I don't know how much longer I can hold on…"** Said Kurama, feeling and trying its best to resist the pull the fox had been feeling, the other Bijuu having already been pulled away.

"Even though this was a possibility, still…" Said Naruto in a somber voice, not wanting his last friend to be taken as well.

" **Bah! What kind of attitude is that? We both know with your dumb luck I'll be reborn in some way or another, so that just means we just must find each other again! Your new powers might have allowed you to survive unsealing me, but we will always be linked Naruto, never forget that!"** bellowed Kurama, trying to give Naruto hope that they would see each other again, despite the fear in its gut that they wouldn't.

That eased Naruto's nerves somewhat. After all, he just had to hope he would find Kurama again. Heh, _hope._ That's really all Naruto had left at this point, didn't he? Gaining the absurd level of power, he did, doing the unsavory things the old him would never even consider, all for the sake of fixing everything that went wrong. Hell, maybe even with the mass Izanagi he had uses, maybe even a few people that would have otherwise been dead would be alive in the new reality? That would be nice.

Already he could feel Kurama as well had been pulled away like the others, leaving him alone. Slowly he felt a pull on his mind and very soul as he neared what seemed like the end of the portal. He could see ne physical end to it, but what he felt he could only assume he was near the end, as it wasn't like the pain of his body being destroyed like earlier. As he felt himself getting closer to the end, as much as he could, he hoped he would meet everyone again, and everything would turn out all right.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **So yeah, time travel using mass Izanagi.**

 **Only around 2k words, but im not really one to do super long chapter, so this will probably be normal.**

 **And yes, I did just condense the whole battle like that. Why? Because I really didn't feel like doing it.**

 **Yes, I had Kinshiki, Momoshiki AND Toneri appear, the latter with the Tensaigan. Why? Well for Toneri, out of any of the Ōtsutsuki, none of them showed the ability to use the Tensaigan, or at least the knowledge of how to use it. So, he was really there just to die and have Naruto gain his power. Same with Kinshiki and Momoshiki really. I would have included that other Ōtsutsuki member that, but I kind of forgot about him until I was basically done with this anyway _**

 **I know I had a similar story, or at least an unpublished idea that Naruto did a similar thing with a ring of Sharingan all using Izanagi acting as a portal, but to me this was for more likely a plausible thing (well, as plausible as all the other crazy shit happening in Naruto makes sense) then Naruto using some Fuinjutsu that allowed time travel. The Hiraishin allows one to teleport to be sure. But time travel? A bit much.**

 **So yeah. Review and all that fun stuff. Flames and generally unhelpful reviews will just be ignored. My skins thick enough that someone going "Oh this story sucks, you're a shit writer, etc" and so on wont really get to me. Only thing that will stop me from writing is just not wanting to do it in general.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello there again. First chapter went well.**

 **Well, other then the whole Naruto is supposed to have a third eye like Kaguya, if not Rinnegan's coming out of his hands like Kinshiki… that I kind of forgot about. I have a work around, because I'm not going to redo Ch. 1 to fix that.**

 **Also, with the harem. Don't go putting in suggestions please. A pure Naruto story on its own has enough women to chose from for a decent sized harem on its own. Adding in Bleach as I am, let alone DxD gives a painful amount to try and chose from. Not to say there may be some cases where the woman will simply want Naruto's child, be it like a mistress, or that's how their species or whatever works. I view those as different things, as they're not really part of the harem, and are more akin to 'friends with benefits' type thing.**

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

When Naruto finally got to the end of the portal, he knew he wouldn't have any control of where he would be landing, but still. He would have preferred not being ejected out of the hole into the sky, like a cannonball being fired. It didn't take long for him to start raising into the air, but now he had a new problem. His landing strategy. He hadn't mastered his new abilities well enough to use the teleportation as freely as Kaguya could. So, his best bet was to summon his odd-looking Susanoo armor, as while he wouldn't really take damage, his arrival would still make a rather loud bang. Assuming he mere presence wasn't sensed already.

Eventually unceremoniously landing in a huge crash that shook the surroundings area, Naruto deactivated the Susanoo and looked at his surroundings and immediately frowned. He was in swamp like wasteland. The trees, what few there were, were twisted and gnarled into unusual forms for trees of any kind. The ponds of varying sizes that he could see, were slowly bubbling, most likely releasing toxic gas. The ground itself was cracked and devoid of any plant life unless you counted the dead trees.

Just where the hell did he end up? The toxic area he had landed in didn't really bother him, having been subjected to poisons to build resistance and immunities to it when training with the toads. Though for them it was more so they could fight better against the snake summons, after Orochimaru had defected from Konoha and their summoners became enemies. But he highly doubted he ended up in any summon realm after the jump.

Sensing someone behind him, he quickly turned around, spawning Truth-seeking orbs in case of attack, only to see the person was kneeling in the Dogeza position, or basically the "begging for ones' life position". The bow involves kneeling directly on the ground and bowing to prostrate oneself while touching one's head to the floor. It is used to show deference to a person of higher status, as a deep apology and to express the desire for a favor from said person.

"I HUMBLIE BESEECH YOU GREAT ONE, PLEASE LET ME SERVE YOU!" Yelled the person in front of Naruto, now identifying the person as a woman by the sound of her voice, not that he could otherwise tell with being only to see her tanned skin and short white hair.

Staring at her dumbfounded for a few moments, he dispelled the Truth-Seeking orbs. Sensing she was being earnest in her odd request, he decided to go along with it and see just who the hell she was.

"Uh, all right. And you are….?" Naruto said trying to get her name, and hopefully some information on where he was. He could sense a fair amount of Chakra within the young (?) woman in front of him, easily above the standard Kage. But he had never seen nor heard of her during the war. He sincerely hoped that she, based on how snake like her chakra felt, was a summoner for the snake summons or something, as otherwise things were going to get problematic.

As even though he survived the portal jump, didn't mean he had succeeded in going back in time. After all, the Bijuu made sure to go through the possibilities of just what else could happen. And even then, there were plenty of random outcomes that could happen regardless. But first things first. Just who was this woman?

 _Earlier._

 _A young woman sat in a meditative stance in the desolate wasteland she called home. The woman has a light tan complexion, and white hair. The serious look upon her face takes away a bit from her beauty, and that along with her 'manly' demeanor leads many to mistaken her for a man at first, especially with her general lack of femininity. Of course, her very generous bust and well-proportioned figure would say otherwise to that._

 _She had come here, to hide away from those who would pursue her either to wield her power for their own, or to simply kill her for her bloodline. Such was the life of one whose parentage was one of a great evil being. Unfortunately for her, despite not wanting to follow in her fathers' footsteps, many were either too fearful or just didn't care, and wanted her controlled or dead._

 _And so, she decided to hide in places that no sane being would. The less inhabitable, the better. While it made getting sustenance a challenge, being an offspring of an evil dragon did grant some benefits, like not needing to feed as much. After all, back when the Yamata no Orochi forced an elderly couple to sacrifice a daughter to it, it only demanded one per YEAR. A snake dragon as powerful as it didn't really need to eat much, having essentially evolved to the point where it required little food. After all, if all dragons needed to eat to fill their stomachs on a regular basis like most other beings, then their would be a severe population decrease all over._

 _So here she was, hiding in an area where her progenitor had ruined via his own poison, which was strong enough to kill gods. While she didn't like the idea of using an area ruined by his poison, she would do what was necessary to survive. Another reason to be in this area was that she could train in peace. Privacy allowed her the chance to try and control the raging dragon blood within her. While the Yamata no Orochi is said to be a snake with 8 heads and tails, it was more akin to a dragon that looked like a snake._

 _But that aside, she was attempting to gain better control of her dragon powers, when suddenly she felt it. Some kind of portal had opened in the sky above her and looking at it and the nauseating cascade of colors from inside of it, soon followed by an_ ungodly _amount of energy that was soon to emerge from the portal. And it was increasing as she guessed who or whatever was soon to come out of it. And from the feel of it, it quite easily dwarfed her at her best. Which meant that someone exceedingly powerful had found her, and she didn't think she would be likely to run away unscathed when dealing with this being._

 _Even if she went into Blood Riot to increase her strength, the power difference between her and this being was simply too much. Hell, she was quacking in fear already, never having someone THIS powerful sent after her before. Had Susanoo finally gotten tired of this long game of chasing her, and sent someone more powerful to end her like he had her progenitor? Based on the potent chakra she was feeling, it was one of the more likely scenarios._

 _She didn't have much more time to wonder as the being came shooting out of the portal into the air, based on the size they seemed to be humanoid. When they seemed to reach the apex of their assent and then started to fall, she saw something that made her breath hitch. The person summoned a damned Battle Avatar to obviously break their fall. While it looked odd and malformed, that was most likely due to them not needing to fully form it. There were very few beings with chakra that could form Battle Avatars like that. Meaning that she was most likely dealing with a very powerful member of the Uchiha clan, as their Sharingan's were said to be able to summon such things._

 _But that couldn't be it either. No one from the Uchiha clan currently could have had someone so powerful. They had enough bigheaded morons that they would have boasted about someone with such powerful chakra like this being. And the general feeling the person gave off, even from the distance between them, was much… warmer and kind, yet sad and hurt. No, from the feeling he was giving off he was not here to hunt her. Her senses regarding people had not betrayed her before. And so, despite the fear of overwhelming power this person possessed, she hoped this person could be reasoned with, as something inside of her was telling her to meet them._

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

And so, here Miyabi was, prostrating herself before this strangely dressed being. Wearing tattered white robes that seemed like would be worn by nobility of some kind. Which she supposed he was, considering the kind of power he had. After all, in the realm of Yokai, the more powerful one was the higher they were held in esteem by the rest of them. Which was why the Kyuubi was the one in charge of Kyoto and the lay lines there. But with his appearance, it appears he had been attacked, as there were plenty of greedy and jealous Yokai that would love nothing more then to try and steal the powers of others to make themselves greater.

It was this line of thought that gave her hope that by helping this Yokai, whatever kind they were, (even though they were more powerful than her as well) she could prove she wasn't evil despite where she came from. But so many were blinded by the shadow cast by the Yamata no Orochi over her, they couldn't see past it for who she really was. But with what her senses were telling her of this person, nay _compelling_ her to kneel before, was possibly her best and only shot at being free of the hatred and fear plaguing her life.

Naruto on the other hand just stared at her dumbfounded, not too sure what to say or do now. She wanted to serve him? Just what was she on about? Perhaps her training in these cursed lands had gotten to her, and she was effectively high out of her mind. Or confused him with someone else.

"Sir, my name is Miyabi. No family name. I am a Kunoichi of Jonin rank and would be honored to be in your employ." Said Miyabi, in a professional tone. This was her one chance to make an impression and hoped it worked.

Naruto was perplexed. She wanted to serve him? But- oh wait. He did take the robes of the dead Ōtsutsuki, as his clothes were shredded, and they were some high-quality stuff. Probably thought he was a noble of some kind and serving him would give her some benefits. He knew her claim of Jonin had some merit, considering he could sense her chakra was well above Kage.

Thinking on it, he desperately needed information. While her claim of Jonin title gave him some degree of hope that he had in fact jumped back in time, he also knew something was wrong thanks to the woman in front of him. She wasn't human, _at all._ Even Orochimaru, as horrid as his true nature really was, he could tell the snake summoner was still human to some degree. The woman in front of him at best could take the form of a human, but in reality, it wasn't. This meant that the wish he had imparted onto the Izanagi portal to go back in time had been warped, and instead whatever the hell this new world had become. Shit.

At this point, he really didn't have a choice in the matter, did he? Letting out a sigh, he straightened himself up and looked at her bowing form.

"Very well, Miyabi. From here on out you are under my employ. My name is Naruto U-…." he stops himself from saying. No. He wasn't exactly Naruto Uzumaki anymore was he? In this new world, where things were vastly different, and he himself had gone through great changes, he couldn't go by his old name now could he? No. He had effectively put his old life behind him as soon as he took the powers of those four Ōtsutsuki members for his own. He was now…

"Naruto… Ōtsutsuki." He said, earning a gasp from Miyabi.

Slowly lifting her head, not believing he laid claim to be an Ōtsutsuki, she looked upon his face and froze. It was there, the one, undeniable proof of one being an Ōtsutsuki, in his left eye. The fabled RinneSharingan, the eye Dojutsu that spawned both the Rinnegan and the Sharingan, having the powers of both. This… what could she even call him now? This was not some Yokai who had made it big, oh no this was so much more. This was something that would, if she was successful, guarantee her safety, as well as having found a worthy master to serve. She prided herself on being a strong and capable ninja and having a master of such pedigree was more than she could ever hope for.

"Y-yes, milord Ōtsutsuki! I shall do everything in my power to serve you!" Miyabi said with conviction.

Nodding, Naruto looked directly at her. "Now, I'm going to need you to answer some questions of mine, if you don't mind."

He sincerely hoped things were not as warped as he was starting to think they were. If so, then things just got infinitely more complicated.

 _One lengthy conversation later._

Fucking fuckity fuck. That and a string of other curses went through Naruto's head as he learned just how much things had changed from his original world. He chose and worded his questions carefully, to not reveal why he hadn't known much of the current world, then ignorant of the changes. He explained he had been in a kind of self-exile before he showed up before her, and his teleportation technique was a complete accident that he had ended up where he did. She thankfully bought that, as apparently the Ōtsutsuki had basically disappeared from the world much like he claimed, and no one knew where they went, or if they any main family ones like Naruto technically was now were even still alive.

But it was more widely known that the Uchiha, Senju/Uzumaki, and Hyuga were the descendants of the Ōtsutsuki like in his original world. For the most part all that seemed to be the same, aside from the fact the elemental nations didn't exist and instead all the ninja resided in a country now called Japan for the most part, having their own secret villages still. While still not exactly close allies, they would still unite together if something threatened them. This made the Yokai, and by extension the Shinto faction were quite a force to reckon with.

What was surprising was that aside from the Shinobi faction, there was also the army the Shinto faction had, called the 13 court guard squads, which resided in their own pocket dimension. They were effectively like the Einherjar of the Norse afterlife Valhalla (another thing she had to explain to him, as there were a multitude of religions and their resulting factions). While technically spirits, they were still technically living and could still be killed. It was believed that after being killed at that point there was no coming back, and either just ceased to exist or were immediately forced into reincarnation.

Either way, while things were drastically different with literal gods and such beings existing now, at least it was very likely that his old friends were alive again, even if they didn't remember him. That was enough for him. Better to be as if he never existed to them to begin with, then for him to never see them alive again. But what to do now? He technically had no place in this new world. He didn't even know what became of the Bijuu, as it was likely they had been turned into Yokai by what he had been told. While it was very unlikely that Kurama would remember him given how reality had been warped, he still had to try and find his friend, if only to assure himself that the grumpy fox was ok.

Which means he would have to go to Kyoto and meet with the current leader of the Yokai themselves, Yasaka the nine tailed fox. He wasn't sure how things would go over with him being an Ōtsutsuki, with virtually the entire world believing them to have vanished centuries ago, and one showing up, with the offspring of the Yamata no Orochi no less? Things could get very ugly, very fast if not handled properly. After all, the entirety of the Yokai, the Ninja, and worst the Shinto gods would be very interested in him, for various reasons. Not all of them good.

Now he needed to meet with this Yasaka woman but couldn't simply walk about the city without causing a massive uproar. Especially if there was an alternate dimensional 'Naruto Uzumaki', or a Menma like during the limited Tsukuyomi he had gotten stuck in once. And while he was able to pass off on his severe lack of knowledge on that he hadn't been part of this world, but if he went on asking about specific people he should otherwise know nothing about? Now that would get her suspicious. And he didn't need his new ally suspicious of him already.

"Miyabi." Naruto said, getting her attention. "I know you'll have reservations against this, but I've decided. Were going to Kyoto to meet with this Yasaka."

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **So that's the second chapter. I know technically not a whole lot happened, but Naruto does need to get his bearings first before just jumping into unknown territory.**

 **With Naruto just accepting that the world he knew is gone so easily. He fully accepted that things might not be the same when he jumped through the portal to begin with. Granted he didn't think they would be as severe as he's starting to see they are, he was willing to deal with whatever happened.**

 **So yeah, Miyabi from Senran Kagura is the child of the Yamato no Orochi, the 8 headed snake… dragon. Why? Because my original intention was to make a fem Orochimaru be that instead. But I scrapped that and went with someone who had a couple physical features that could relate to being a snake, as Miyabi has yellow eyes and white hair. Not to mention her 'Blood riot' forbidden technique could easily be due to her lineage.**

 **Now, for those wondering why I had her act the way I did.**

 **I've never played Senran Kagura, so all I have to go for Miyabi in general is the wiki. And so, I apologize if she seems OOC, but I literally only have so much info on her to go on**

 **With her wanting to serve Naruto. Believing him at first to be a noble of some kind in trouble, by helping him she would help herself to NOT be killed on sight by being in his service, and help make her case that she isn't evil**

 **Also, as I understand it, while most Ninja were basically mercenaries, I do believe there were some that would follow one master (or family) for their lives.**

 **Her instincts, sensing Naruto's soul, which even with how much he's changed himself, is still the same bright and hopeful Naruto at his core. And her sensing is good enough to feel just how pure a person he is, and she was banking on it to help her. I mean, given that when Karin first met Naruto I believe she thought how warm and inviting Naruto's chakra felt. So im going off of that more or less.**


	3. Chapter 3

**And here we are at Ch. 3.**

 **So yeah, this chapter is going to be a bit longer. I honestly didn't intend for this. Was bored, started writing then… I couldn't stop. Don't expect this to be a regular thing. I'll try to keep chapters at a min of 3k words for the actual chapter, not counting the message at beginning and end of a chapter.**

 **So far, I'm still feeling good about things. I know the last chapter didn't have much happen, but like I said Naruto can't just go in guns blazing into a situation with no understanding of what's different. Things will start picking up, especially when everyone learns that an Ōtsutsuki has come.**

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 _ **Kyoto, inside the Yokai palace**_

Inside of an office, Yasaka let out a sigh. She appears to be a young woman with a voluptuous figure and very long blonde hair with matching eyes. She is a woman with delicate facial features and her eyebrows are cut very short and round a symbol of nobility. Her hair is tied in a loose ponytail, reaching all the way down to her legs when standing that ends in a spiral, with taut bandages to keep it in place. She usually wears a traditional shrine maiden attire, and over that she wore a white coat held closed by a red ribbon and a golden crown.

While she was the ruler of the Yokai, it wasn't exactly a job she enjoyed. After all she had to keep peace not only with the various Yokai clans, but also between them and the Ninja clans as well. While normally one would think as they were all being who could utilize chakra they would at least try to get along, but it wasn't that simple. There were Yokai that STILL didn't like that the Ninja were effectively humans who could use chakra, all thanks to Hagaromo Ōtsutsuki who granted the ability to use it. Then there were those amongst the Ninja who viewed themselves as superior with their chakra, due to the numerous techniques and abilities that they had created that she would (at least secretly) admit the Yokai would have never come up with.

Yet at the same time it was thanks to the efforts of Hagaromo and his brother Hamura that the Yokai far and wide were now unified as they were today. Their desire for peace and unity helped bring the warring clans together. Even some other monster clans from outside of Japan as a whole, or at least the members of those species wanting to lead peaceful lives came and settled down. Of course, this lead to many other factions being weary of them. After all, not only were the Ōtsutsuki immensely powerful to be on par with gods, but they had given the ability to use chakra (even if it wasn't on par with them) to others. That along with the Shinto factions' military of the 13 court guard squads made them substantially more powerful.

What was really a problem however were the devils of the Christian religion. Many had grown suspicious of when they had revealed the evil piece system as a claim to "regain their lost numbers" via reincarnating humans into low class devils. What was the real problem being that it could also reincarnate virtually any other being into a half devil if they weren't human. And due to their own laws regarding reincarnated devils, if one rebelled against the 'king', the one who turned them, they were to be labeled criminals and to be hunted and slaughtered with extreme prejudice. This made it difficult for the ones who had been forcibly or unwillingly reincarnated, as the evil pieces could work on those who had recently died. After all, can exactly get a 'no' from someone who had died.

While the devils could not reincarnate someone who was too powerful, it wasn't an issue to do it with someone who had yet to reach their true potential and reincarnate someone young. Which is why some believed that the devils would try and go for the children of powerful Yokai clans, or the Ninja clans for that matter. After all, some of the more prominent Ninjas like Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju still had existing relatives, not to say that other Ninja's wouldn't make a good choice for reincarnation. For this reason, the Ninja clans effectively closed their doors to devil kind. While this worked for the most part, there were still those Ninja that had abandoned and left their villages for one reason or another and would at times go to the devils for protection. But this was few and far between, as the Ninja were usually efficient at taking care of traitors.

And that wasn't the worst of it. The devils tried to eradicate the Nekoshou who had decided to live in the underworld, because one of them had supposedly gone mad and killed her master. Given the nature of devils, it wouldn't have surprised Yasaka that it had in some measure been an act of self-defense as there were a decent number of devils in control of peerages that could freely abuse them without reprimand. After all, they basically owned that person after using the piece on them, until they got promoted to a higher class and could be on their own. Not that the old hardliners on the devil council would ever allow a reincarnated devil, let alone one that hadn't been human before to gain standing in their society.

But after the Nekoshou Kuroka had killed her master and gone into hiding, the devils were whipped into a frenzy and tried to kill her entire race. Really though, the devil in question wasn't even that important of one, merely a low ranking noble at best with no ties to any actual important devils. Yet they still tried to eradicate hundreds for the one, virtually insignificant one that had died. It wouldn't have surprised her part of the reason they did so and not gone the diplomatic route with her, made her believe that they were trying to cover up exactly why Kuroka killed her 'master'. And considering how the devils were already in a frenzy and ready to kill the poor Nekoshou, it would have been too late to save the once word got to her in Kyoto. Had it not been for…

She was interrupted from her thought by the feeling of a large pair of breasts, and slender arms wrapping around her waste in a hug. "My Yasaka, something must have you pretty concerned if you couldn't even sense me." Said a playful voice.

Smiling at her old friend, Yasaka turned to her fellow nine tailed fox and friend. "Izuna, what a surprise. What bring you here?" she asked her old friend.

Like her, Izuna was also blonde, had bright red eyes, and very attractive. She wore what looked like a shrine maiden outfit, only the shirt had no sleeves. She also wore a short skirt and nearly thigh high socks. Around her waste she also has a red obi. She regularly has her nine tails and fox ears for all to see.

"What, can't I come and visit my dearest friend without much invitation?" she asked with a nervous smile, letting Yasaka out of her hug, now standing a couple feet away from her.

Letting out a small sigh, she realized what Izuna was doing. Something had happened, either by her getting into trouble, or there was some other serious matter. Likely the latter, as she wasn't trying to butter her up with compliments.

"Izuna, I appreciate what your trying to do, but you might as well tell me now what's bothering you." Said Yasaka. Izuna really was a good friend, doing her best to help ese the burdens of overseeing Kyoto, as well as looking after Kunou when she herself couldn't.

Izuna let out a sigh, and reluctantly pulled out a small piece of paper and showed it to Yasaka, who narrowed her eyes at it. It was a picture of the RinneSharingan, the most revered and respected thing amongst the Yokai and Ninja. While the two didn't always get along, even the respected the Ōtsutsuki and the original bearers of the famed Dojutsu. Especially those clans directly descended from Hagaromo and Hamura.

"Izuna, you and I both know that there have been many who lay claim to being direct descendants to the Ōtsutsuki, without their bloodline watered down like the other clans. Why would you bring me this? Unless it has something to do with that massive chakra spike that was picked up by the sensors." asked Yasaka, now irritated. There had been plenty of pretenders in the past, and a few who had dome some rather immoral acts to try and recreate the power of the original Ōtsutsuki. There was something special about their power, that even trying to use the powerful relics they left behind left many who tried to use them wishing they had never tried to steal them. After all, having your life force drained out of you at a rapid pace tended to do that.

"The person who brought this claims that it does. And that they have sworn themselves to this person, and that they wish to speak with you." Said a serious Izuna.

"so even your taking this seriously then? Just who is the person that would even remotely make you think they were telling the truth?" asked Yasaka. After all, Izuna was not a fool. A flirt, but not stupid.

Taking a moment, knowing Yasaka wouldn't like the answer, she answered. "Miyabi."

At that Yasaka knew that things had just gotten immediately more complicated and a great deal more serious, she immediately began following Izuna to where Miyabi was. _"Just how in the hell is she involved in all of this, that she would risk coming here of all places?"_

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 _Earlier_

After Naruto told Miyabi that he wanted to meet Yasaka, she could fully understand why. He was an Ōtsutsuki, and she was the current leader of the Yokai. Even if she wasn't in charge of the Ninja as well, she had decent enough standing with that to smooth things over. The only problem? Miyabi was going to have to sneak into Yasaka's palace to secure a meeting with her, as she would otherwise be attacked on the spot. Yasaka however would at least hear her out, as she felt bad for her for being persecuted for simply existing and tried to help her out as best she could. While she didn't know exactly who or what the girls mother was, it mattered little to her in the end.

Well, until the god Susanoo caught wind of the poor girl. Having fought and defeated her ancestor, and having a horrid scar from there battle, he feared what she would become. Not only for the original evil dragon, but its horrid _spawn_ , Orochimaru. He was an even worse monster then his father had ever been. Not wanting a repeat of either, he wanted her head. But there were those who disagreed with him. Saying while understandable, if they raised and treated her right, then there would be no reason for her to turn out like those who shared her blood.

Even the Ninja got involved, not so much of the innocence of the child, but more so they were soldiers. If they could train the girl, then she would be at the very least effective against dealing with Orochimaru. While not something Yasaka liked, at least most them were also against Susanoo being a damned fool. However, he was too bullheaded to listen to reason, and attempted to kill her anyway. He had been stopped of course, by a very irate Amaterasu, but the damage had been done, and Miyabi had disappeared not to be heard of for years.

But now here she was back in Kyoto, having mistakenly gone to Izuna's room when searching for Yasaka. Izuna was of course stunned that she had appeared before her, she was further surprised when Miyabi pulled out a piece of paper detailing the RinneSharingan of all things and told her that she needed to speak with Yasaka immediately. After that Izuna had departed, and here she waited in Izuna's luxurious room. A bit much for her tastes, but then again, she wasn't here to critique Izuna's choice in décor.

The door to the room burst open, and Miyabi immediately went to her blade on instinct. Before she could draw it, she had been enveloped in a hug by Yasaka. Stunned, she could only stammer at the physical contact she was getting. Before she could respond, Yasaka pulled away with her hands still on Miyabi's shoulder and looked at her.

"My how you've grown into a beautiful young woman." She said, making Miyabi blush a bit more. However, Yasaka chose that moment to whack her upside the head, and lightly glare at her.

"Do you know how worried I was about you!? For years I feared something terrible had befallen you, and then here you pop up before me years later like nothing happened!" stated an irate Yasaka. Her gaze softened as she grabbed Miyabi in another hug. "But in the end, I'm just glad you've been ok."

At that point, despite the slight pain from being hit, Miyabi slowly returned the hug, as awkward as it was. Izuna, not wanting to be left out, decided to wrap her arms around both, which was making things worse for Miyabi who blushed harder, not being used to such affection. Sadly, they eventually had to let go, and get down to business.

"As overjoyed to see you alive and well Miyabi, you do owe an explanation as to why you decided to show up now of all times." Yasaka said, a serious look on her face.

Miyabi nodded, and slowly pulled out an orb from a pocket in her white with black trim haori. In her hand was a fist sized orb bearing the symbol of the RinneSharingan, which put both Izuna and Yasaka on edge.

"I assume your aware of the huge power spike that happened a few days ago. This orb is related to that. If you'll trust me, I'm going to call the one who generated that power for a talk." Miyabi said in a neutral tone.

Naruto had given her the orb to call him. It was meant, when activated would alert Naruto that it was ok to talk. If destroyed it meant something had gone wrong, and he would come and rescue her. She tried to argue against that, saying that if things did go bad then he should flee, as he was far too important the factions of Japan to die. Even though she had only been with him a few days, an Ōtsutsuki being found alive was far too important a thing to allow to die.

Yasaka and Izuna both shared a look, and a silent conversation took between them. However, Miyabi had done it, she had supposedly met a member of the Ōtsutsuki if what she was hinting at was true. Moreover, they wanted to talk with Yasaka. This was huge. Nay, world shaking! Kaguya herself was strong enough to take on several gods, and while her children were not as strong as her, they were still a force to be reckoned with. But eventually there were no more 'pure' Ōtsutsuki, and only their diluted blood existed in their descendants. She wasn't sure how the Ninja would take to one just showing up out of the blue like this, but she doubted they would be fool enough to try to reject him in any fashion.

While they still had doubts of her claim, the knew Miyabi would not simply return like this without it being important enough to risk herself. With a nod from Izuna, Yasaka simply said "yes."

With that, Miyabi channeled her chakra into the orb to activate it. It glowed a bright purple, before raising from her hand then floated a few feet away from them. It then turned pitch black, before expanding into and becoming a swirling vortex. Then, it hit them. An overwhelming amount of power that exceeded by a wide margin of anyone on the room. Were it not for the feeling of warmth coming from the one generating it, it would have been substantially worse to try and withstand it.

Then, appearing through the was a figure clad solely in white, elegant robes. Standing at around 5'10, they could see the figure had snow white hair, and small horns on the top of their head, not unlike Oni. They couldn't see his face as it was lowered as he came through the portal, closing behind him.

"I'm very glad you decided to meet with my, lady Yasaka. Though I was not expecting there to be another for this meeting." Said Naruto, his voice having gotten deeper and richer as he properly allowed his body to go through the changes from taking as much Ōtsutsuki chakra as he had.

At this Miyabi immediately got on one knee. "I'm terribly sorry, but when I went looking for lady Yasaka, I found lady Izuna instead on accident. I swear, Izuna is just as trustworthy as Yasaka, so please forgive me."

Afraid for a moment that the possibly Ōtsutsuki would strike Miyabi, as some nobles would strike servants for less offensives, the man merely laughed and waved off the apology.

"Nah, it's all good Miyabi. If you trust her, then that's good enough for me. From what I can sense, they're both good people." Naruto said, putting Yasaka and Izuna at ease, and slight confusion as to how he spoke so casually. While not much was known about the Ōtsutsuki, they hadn't expected one to speak so informally as this one did.

"Now then." Naruto said, bringing his face up, making Yasaka and Izuna gasp at the sight of his eyes. The RinneSharingan in the left eye, and what appeared to be a Byakugan with a lotus symbol in his right. They had never even heard of _this._ Just what was going on here?

"I believe I have you at a disadvantage still. I know your names, yet you don't know mine. My name is Naruto Ōtsutsuki, and it is a pleasure to meet you both. Now, we have much to discuss." Said Naruto in a cheery tone.

This made the two kitsune women blush at his smile. After all, it was hard not to. While appearing to be a young man, that hardly took away from his handsomeness. With his aura and the sheer potency of his chakra coming off him, it was hard for them to not react in such a way. It was going to be hard to concentrate with

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 _A few days later_

Yasaka let out a tired sigh, getting ready for the meeting she had with the respective shinobi heads. After getting over her initial shock of having met an Ōtsutsuki, they got down to discussing what it was he wanted. Which turned out wasn't much. With his power and pedigree, he could have wanted control of Kyoto and the ley lines themselves, and while it would be a bit rocky at first, she had little doubt that someone as strong as him wouldn't be able to handle it. Not to mention that it would be likely he would have had a great deal of support.

But he didn't want it. Izuna even straight out asked if themselves as his wives was that he desired, and his reaction was rather cute and noble. He blushed and stammered a bit that he didn't want to force them, or anyone for that matter into marrying him. She was surprised by what he did want. To simply live amongst them peacefully. And to help introduce him to the Ninja clans. While she suspected he would want to meet them, it wasn't so simple. Hell, they would likely be more then happy to meet him.

But the real problem lay in the fact he is an Ōtsutsuki. Other pantheons still remembered the power Kaguya had long ago, before madness claimed her and had to be sealed by her children. But neither of them had the RinneSharingan, nor this Tensaigan for that matter.

But here she was, at a round table with the respective main leaders of the Ninja. From right to left, A, a huge muscular man with great lighting powers. It was believed this was due to someone in his family at some point being descended from Raijin, the god of thunder.

Mei Terumi. A beautiful woman with the ability to manipulate lava and burning mist. It was said she also had the blood of a fire deity, but it wasn't confirmed. She had a somewhat unstable personality, being she had been looking for a husband, but none had the fortitude to handle her and it affected her greatly.

Onoki of both scales. A very old, short man with a bulbous nose, yet with one of the most dangerous techniques the Ninja had of atomic disintegration. He would also be the most likely to be a problem for Naruto wanting to interact with the Ninja, if only due to his nature as a cautious man, possibly viewing Naruto as a threat.

Rasa. AN auburn-haired man with dark eyes, able to use the magnetic release to control metallic particles. She suspected he had a utilitarian like mindset and had an odd habit of putting 'value' to things.

And lastly, Sarutobi Hiruzen. Around the same age as Onoki, he had a kindly grandfather feel and appearance to him. His was one of the few clans who had accepted the Yokai whole heartedly and were practically fully integrated with the monkey Yokai. This made him related to some degree to the great sage, Sun Wukong.

"I thank you all for coming on such short notice. I appreciate it." Said Yasaka bowing slightly.

"Well you did say it was urgent, and directly related to the huge surge of chakra that was felt over a week ago. I assume you have news, or even identified the cause of it if you called us all here." Said Sarutobi.

"I was hoping the same thing. Otherwise this would simply be a huge waste of time." Said Rasa, wanting to know if this being was a threat to his people.

"You are indeed correct, the one who generated that power has actually come forward peacefully to speak with me." Said Yasaka, earning suspicious looks from some of the leaders.

"Oh really? Peacefully? I find it hard to believe that someone who generated enough power to outclass Madara Uchiha _and_ Hashirama Senju in their prime would come in peace." Said Onoki, not at all believing things were that simple. He and Sarutobi were among the few Ninja still alive who remembered Madara and Hashirama, and how powerful they were. He fully believed that the being who commanded that power was a serious threat and needed to know more about it.

Rasa however gave Yasaka a calculating gaze. While he shared Onoki's skepticism over this, a larger part of him was hopefully it was true. First and foremost, it was his duty to keep his people safe, and someone powerful enough to outclass all of them coming in peace was the best-case scenario. Even altogether he doubted they could stand against someone that strong.

"Well, spit it out then. What does this person even want? And for that matter who even is it?" said an impatient A.

"Despite A's rudeness, I am curious. What exactly does this person want? And moreover, you said this person came to you willingly, so does that mean they are still here in Kyoto and we'll be meeting them?" asked Sarutobi, drawing everyone's attention to himself. The others hadn't thought of that. The message they received had only stated that Yasaka had information she urgently needed to share with them regarding the power surge.

"Very well then, I shall call him in then. Naruto, would you and Miyabi please come and join us? The others would like to meet you." Said Yasaka, a small smile on her face.

Before anyone else could say anything, a pitch-black portal opened, and casually walking out of it they recognized Miyabi, who stood off to the side. Then walking slowly and calmly behind her sent shock through the Ninja present. The white hair and clothing, the horns, and the legendary RinneSharingan staring back at them from his left eye.

"Why hello there. My name is Naruto Ōtsutsuki, and this here is my assistant Miyabi. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Said Naruto with a light bow.

The others all stared in shock, not only was the descendant of Yamato no Orochi here, but she was apparently the vassal of the only confirmed living Ōtsutsuki in the world!? Not only did he have the RinneSharingan, but evolved Byakugan as well!

Onoki looked like he was going to have a heart attack. This was infinitely worse than anything he thought the power surge belonged to. A kami damned Ōtsutsuki of all things!?

Rasa, like Onoki was worried, but not the same reasons. He intrinsically put a value on all things, and the value of an Ōtsutsuki, specifically a young male one who was still young enough to likely want children? The gears began turning, trying to think of a way to try to help his people. After all, having an Ōtsutsuki as an ally for outweighed being an ally to any other faction in the whole country.

A to a degree was afraid as well, but for different reasons. His village had the sacred tools of the sage of six paths, Hagaromo. Up till now almost no one had the ability to even pick up the damn things, let alone use them. What if the brat wanted them back? He would be able to use them no issue and be even _more_ dangerous then he already was!

Hiruzen while shocked like the rest, had something nagging at him that the boy seemed familiar in some fashion. The shape of the boys' face reminded him of someone, but he knew he couldn't be her child, as she was in no way an Ōtsutsuki. Perhaps the clans shared a bit more then blood with them?

Mei, well with her odd issue of wanting a husband, she began daydreaming about walking down the aisle, with Naruto as the groom.

For Naruto however, he could barely hold the feelings back at seeing old man Sarutobi again. And as much as he wanted to go and hug him (as much as his new strength would probably break his back) he couldn't. He didn't exist in this world and didn't know the old man.) But still. If they hadn't really changed, it stood to reason that everyone else he knew didn't either to some extent.

"So, an Ōtsutsuki eh? You clearly look the part at the very least.

"I know most if not all of you are wary of me and what I can possibly do but let me be frank. I merely want to live in peace with everyone. Are you afraid I'll stab you in the back later after gaining your trust? Because to be frank, that's stupid. After all, it's not like everyone here together, Yasaka included would be any match for me. Even without Miyabi helping me, none of you are a threat to me, together or apart. That's the truth of it." Naruto said in a matter of fact tone, shocking everyone present.

They understood that he was powerful, and likely spoke the truth of being more powerful then all of them, but to be brushed off so easily as if they weren't a threat? Now that they took offense to.

"Not a threat? Why you-" Onoki begun to say, before Naruto's eyes bore into him, stopping him in his tracks. He had stared Madara Uchiha dead in the face when the man was alive, and even that feeling didn't compare to what he was experiencing now. The sheer powerlessness before this young man, it was horrible.

Seeing that that things were getting tense, and a fight would benefit no one in the end, Sarutobi saw fit to intervene. "Come now, let's not resort to fighting. While I admit it was a bit cold how our young friend put it, lets be honest. Even if he was only half as capable as the Ōtsutsuki of old with his Dojutsu as they were, what are the chances of us winning a fight? We know the stories, and even know of the power of those descended of from the Ōtsutsuki. So really, what benefit would there to be fighting one of them when he wants to live _peacefully amongst us._ " Said Sarutobi, emphasizing the last words.

His pride did get hurt a bit at being deemed 'not a threat' but that hardly mattered when the young man genuinely wanted to live amongst them in harmony. He lived long enough to see the truth in his words, not that he seemed particularly good at lying anyway. There were enough problems in the world without needing to add an angry Ōtsutsuki who had who knows how much power at his hands now. Onoki would need to swallow his pride and feelings if it meant survival, because no one was likely to come to his aid if he genuinely angered Naruto. After all, what was dust release to the clan that had mastered chakra itself?

No, this was the chance of a lifetime for the Ninjas to hopefully come together, if not the Yokai as well. As his clan had wholeheartedly accepted them and virtually joined with the Monkey Yokai, not all were so accepting of the Yokai. But the Ōtsutsuki were the bridge in the past that connected the Ninja and the Yokai, even monster species from outside of Japan to come for hope of a better life. And now here was another one, young, hopeful, and had a strong desire for peace. If through this young man, at the very least a lasting peace could come for the people of this land, he could die without regrets.

"I agree. Fighting would get us nothing, aside from out likely deaths. Especially when I'm sure all of us can benefit from this." Said Rasa. The others likely knew he said that to try and see if he and his people could benefit as much as they could, and he didn't care. After all, its not like the rest of them wouldn't to some extent try the same thing. They would be ignorant to look a gift horse like this in the mouth.

"Tch, fine then." A was still reluctant about the whole thing. He still believed that at some point Naruto would come to his village, if only to reclaim the tools of his clansmen Hagaromo. Everyone knew the great sage made those tools, and A literally stood no ground on arguing on keeping them. The people who could use them were few and far between as it was. But whether the kid would want the items purely because they technically did belong to him or were one of the few things that posed a threat to him was cause for concern. After all, if they were usable against him, then it was possible he was only getting close to them to reclaim them _before_ turning on them.

"Well I for one wouldn't mind giving our new friend here a _personal_ tour of my village." Said Mei in an alluring tone. While some thought she was slutty, she hadn't gotten to close to men. It wasn't her fault they weren't man enough to try and handle her. Sure, she was kind of scary at times, but honestly, she just wanted to find a good man to settle down with, was that such a bad thing?

Onoki, finally being freed of whatever spell Naruto had put him under, breathed a sigh of relief. He did not like this brat, at all. Sarutobi was right, if he even had proper control of even half of what his left eye could do, they were in trouble. That wasn't even counting what he could do with his right one! They didn't even know

"Huh. You speak of wanting to live peacefully amongst us, yet we don't even know where you came from. Hell, no one knows where any Ōtsutsuki even went when the last ones disappeared centuries ago. Besides, if were so little a threat to you as you say, then you won't mind sharing some information about yourself." Said Onoki, making his displeasure known clear to everyone.

But as much as some wanted to chastise him for acting like this, he had a point. They knew nothing about Naruto. Hell, as far as they knew the Ōtsutsuki might as well have a full clans worth of people in pocket dimension, and Naruto just decided to leave and explore!

"very well, I'll tell you a bit about myself then. Names Naruto Ōtsutsuki. Currently I'm 16 years old. I like ramen, and orange. I hate people who break their word. That work for yak?" he said with a cheeky smile. He knew what he wanted to know. About what he could do. More likely about exactly what the Tensaigan could do, as they had rumors and legends about it already. But the Tensaigan? Only the cousin family to the Hyuga could achieve it, and it seemed like they didn't exist here, or were still on the moon. He might have to go up there and do something about that then.

"Naruto, if you mess with Onoki much longer like this, I'm sure he's going to have an aneurism at this rate. While those things are nice to know, can you tell us about that right eye of yours at the very least? We have no records pertaining to that whatsoever. Though I'm sure you already figured that much out, didn't you?" Asked a smirking Sarutobi. He was starting to like the young man. The more they interacted, the more he could see where the Uzumaki got their personalities from, as many of the ones he had met were like this too. They were a good-natured people that liked to enjoy themselves.

Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto then pointed to his right eye. "This eye is called the Tensaigan. Its effectively equal in power to a Rinnegan. It's the evolved form of a Byakugan, but whether any Hyuga have the capability to manifest one is another story. That good enough?"

Even with the simple explanation, all of them had stunned looks. An evolved Byakugan? They had suspected it was related, but a Dojutsu _evolution_!? Did that mean the Sharingan could evolve as well? They had no further time to ponder his words when Naruto loudly clapped his and began speaking again with a wide grin on his face.

"Since you guys are satisfied now, how about we get started on those tours of your villages eh? Would love to see what you guys have done since my clan left all those years ago. In fact, since gramps here seems like such a nice guy, why done we go with his village first?" Said Naruto, pointing to Hiruzen. He just wanted to get on with this. He really wanted to see his old friends alive again. Memories or not, seeing them would put his mind at ease, and make this whole tangled mess worth it in his mind.

Sarutobi blinked in surprise, not exactly expecting for him to want to come to his village first. But he supposed it made sense. His village did have the clans that were directly descended from his own. While it was unclear to him still as to what happened to the other Ōtsutsuki, he supposed it was better left unsaid for now. After all, even Gods could be die and be killed, so it was possibly this boy was the last of the main Ōtsutsuki family and wished to meet what was technically his extended family.

But there was also something else that made him smirk internally. This whole meeting wasn't necessary. Naruto could come and go to any of the villages as he damn well pleased. Its not like they could do anything to stop him if they tried or wanted upon learning who he was. He was being nice letting them know beforehand that he had come to their world, and was basically moving in. He probably didn't want to deal with any mass hysteria and panic had he just gone around visiting the villages unannounced and unaware he even existed. That would have been a disaster. At least this way they would be able to manage things… marginally better.

Naruto however was thinking of just who he would be seeing when he went to Konoha. _"I wonder, is there a separate dimensional me in this world now? Guess I'll find out when I get to Konoha."_

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 _ **Konoha**_

A young woman let out a small sneeze. "Jeeze, is someone talking about me?" she thought out loud to herself.

She appeared to be in her mid to late teens with bright blonde hair done in a single long braid that went down to the middle of her back. For her age she had a rather well-developed figure, being shown off by fitting orange shirt and jean shorts. With her alluring blue eyes, and round face made her quite attractive.

But she had her face cutely scrunched up in confusion. There was something weird going on lately. First that large surge of chakra that basically everyone felt. Then the old man got called to Kyoto for emergency meeting a few days after that. And now this weird feeling in the pit in her gut that something was going to happen.

"What is this weird feeling…?" she wondered aloud.

"Come on Naruko, its time to eat!" she heard a woman yell.

"All right, coming mom!" she yelled back, hurrying back inside of the house.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **So yeah, that was Ch. 3.**

 **Izuna is the nine tailed fox from shinrabonshou. Again, like with Miyabi I don't have a lot to go on with her, so I'm going to be basically winging it. If anyone has knowledge on her or a link of where to go for it, because I can't find much of anything proper for her.**

 **And yes, Orochimaru is the child of the Yamata no Orochi, and is also Miyabi's 'father'. Whether or not he had a child the normal way, or she was an experiment is for later :P**

 **While Naruto has the Ōtsutsuki powers, and by extension the abilities of the Sharingan, he still hasn't had that much time to practice it. He gets a 'feeling' on how to do things. Which is why he is waiting a couple days till meeting with Yasaka, se he could get the teleportation move to an acceptable degree to meet her. And a couple days after that, not only for the Kage to get ready for the meeting, but also get some better control over his powers.**

 **Also, don't get your hopes that I'm adding Izuna and/or Yasaka to the pairing right off the bat. The way I see it their part animal, and as such will react when a potential mate, especially when someone with a high pedigree like an Ōtsutsuki is right in front of them. So as of right now, its more their instincts then anything. Will I make more of it? Maybe.**

 **With Naruto telling them off during the meeting, lets be honest. They really aren't a threat to him.**


	4. Chapter 4

**So, Ch 4 already.**

 **Oh, came up with an idea/challenged. If anyone wants to take the beginning chap of this story, and mod the rest of it to whatever another crossover you want to use, go for it. Like, you can literally go with any crossovers you want. My only restriction is that in some fashion that the Naruto characters are still around. Besides that, I don't really care.**

 **Also, it's** _ **hard**_ **to not put in more characters into this. Like, with how DxD is structured you can easily put In Fate/stay etc. characters, due to Heroes and the like having descendants, or just reincarnate them. And I don't want to bloat the harem to the point the girls are reduced to just being there and no personality. Its enough that I'm already adding some characters from other series for partial crossovers as it is.**

 **But that aside, its time for the show.**

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

While the meeting with the primary ninja leaders had gone over well, there was still another issue to take care of. The various Yokai leaders that Yasaka directly ruled over. She couldn't very well let the Ninja know without letting them know as well. There were already problems between the Yokai and Ninja, that she didn't need the former getting slighted because they weren't informed or even got to meet the Ōtsutsuki like the ninja did. So Yasaka had to try and get Naruto to stay in Kyoto a bit longer to have it settled, when he made it rather clear he wanted to visit the villages, which she understood why.

As a mother, she could pick up on Naruto's loneliness that he felt and saw it as one who had been separated from their family for a long time. Which was technically true, as the Uchiha, Hyuga, Senju and Uzumaki were effectively distant cousins of his. But this brought up another concern that Sarutobi talked with her in private. It was likely Naruto was the only Ōtsutsuki left in all creation. As parents themselves, they felt bad for him. They were also thankful that he showed restraint and hadn't thrown damn near the entirety of Japan's supernatural world by just showing up out of the blue.

What drew Yasaka's attention however was when Naruto reacted to her talking about the _Greater_ _Yokai_. These were the rare few Yokai whose power was so great that they were easily on par with her, some even exceeding hers. Especially his reaction to the most powerful one amongst them, a _red_ nine tailed fox whose power exceeded hers. He expressed great interest in meeting them, especially their leader, but visibly deflated when Yasaka explained that it was highly unlikely they would come. But that was mostly due to the fact they lived in pocket dimensions of their own creating and liked their solitude for the most part.

But he she quickly tried to raise his spirits that it was nearly impossible for them to not want to investigate his coming to this plain of existence when his power surged, so he would likely meet them soon. After all, they did keep an eye on things to some degree, and after realizing who he was, they would likely come to meet him. That seemed to calm him down somewhat.

For Naruto, during the meeting there were a few Yokai that stood out to him. The leader of the canine based tribes, the Yuki-Onna that had ice-based powers, and the leader of the Oni/Ogre tribes.

The ruler of all the canine related clans, who had been the mate of the former ruler, was named Inukimi. She was apparently an Inu Daiyokai, which was a much more powerful kind of Yokai. She wore a purple and white kimono with green and yellow butterfly designs on it and wore a dark blue outer wrap that had a fur pelt, which wrapped around her chest. At the end of her outer wrap, there also was another fur pelt. In addition, she wore a light blue necklace with an amulet of the Meidō Stone. She has a light blue crescent moon symbol on her forehead, small purple lightning bolt marks underneath the outside corners of her eyes, along with golden slit eyes. She had what Naruto would describe as a rather regal beauty to her.

From what Naruto could see, she seemed to have a certain playfulness to her, she still spoke to him in a calm and respectful manner. He was confused at first, till he remembered that as an Ōtsutsuki, just that alone he would be held in high regard (or disdain by some). Apparently, she was also old enough to have been around when Hagaromo and Hamura were still alive! And that was _hundreds_ of years ago! When he voiced his disbelief that she could even be remotely that old, she politely laughed and thanked him for the unintended compliment. As a Daiyokai, she saw it as her responsibility to watch over the weaker Yokai under her command and had invited Naruto to her palace, so she could properly thank him for what his clan had done for them.

Then there was the leader of the Yuki-onna, Tsurara Shirayuki. She has the appearance of a very youthful woman with purple silver hair which is tied up, blue-purple eyes, and a lollipop of all things in her mouth, which was apparently a special kind to keep her cool in warmer climate. She wears a white kimono with a purple obi sash, and tabi socks with black zōri sandals. Compared to Inukimi, her breasts were of a more modest size, but still on the bigger side. 

Hearing of her ice abilities, Naruto was immediately reminded of Haku, and wondered if the androgynous ice user had been reborn as a Yuki-Onna. It was a distinct possibility, as when he asked about any ice wielding Ninja, she told him that there technically were, but they had effectively merged with the Yuki-Onna long ago. They somewhat kept separate as that no matter what a Yuki-Onna could only produce female offspring. It was believed that if the father was of a breed powerful enough it could override that, and they could have male offspring, something Tsurara not so subtly wondered if Naruto would be interested in.

The leader of the Oni tribe however was male. He was over seven feet tall, and his skin was bright red. His name is Red Magnus and has Red Fiery Hair. He wore nothing on his upper body aside from some large prayer beads around his neck. He wore reddish brown pants that ballooned a bit, which were tucked into his boots with golden shin guards. It was also abundantly clear the man was an idiot, but a good natured one that Naruto saw himself easily getting along with.

They had almost gotten into a fight, as Magnus when he first saw him said "he didn't look like much". This soon devolved into them hurling insults at one another. They would have had a full-on battle, but they managed to get talked out of it. Instead, they went with something less destructive. An arm wrestling competition. This proved to be a mistake. Red Magnus was physically strong enough that he could shatter mountains with ease and had the power to increase his own body mass and his own strength as well. Most would think that Magnus had this no contest.

But to their surprise, Naruto made him work for it. He still lost, but he was certainly no push over. The room they had used for their competition was ruined however. Being competitive men, they subconsciously released their power to try and one up the other. They once gain had to be forced to stop, lest their power keep being unleashed and the whole building be destroyed!

By the end of it, Naruto had made a friend of Magnus, and promises to meet the lands of Inukimi and Tsurara. Most of the other leaders hadn't either made much of an impression on him or didn't try to talk to him personally. There was however one thing that Yasaka warned Naruto about. The storm god Susanoo.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 _Flashback_

" _Naruto. I need you to be very careful of those who still see Miyabi as a threat. There are those who cannot see past the shadows of her father and grandfather and will want her eliminated or placed under strict control due to their fear and paranoia. Susanoo being chief amongst them. As one of the major gods of the Shinto pantheon, he is not one to be taken lightly. His hatred for Yamata no Orochi runs deep, maybe even deep enough to see you as an enemy as well." Yasaka warned. While Naruto was strong, she didn't want him to get int a fight, regardless if he could win or not. She just didn't want to see the young man hurt because despite knowing Miyabi's past and who she was, he still took her on as his vassal and therefore under the protection of the Ōtsutsuki name._

 _That wasn't even counting those outside of Japan from other factions that wanted her dead, if only because she was descended from an evil dragon._

 _Naruto stared right into Yasaka's eyes, and she was surprised at what she saw. The sheer will, determination and strength left her stunned._

" _Yasaka, I really do appreciate the concern. But when I took Miyabi on as my vassal, for better or for worse she became my responsibility. I don't give a damn if she's descended from an evil dragon. I know that Miyabi is a good person and isn't like that. And if Susanoo can't get his head out of his ass enough to leave her alone, then they're going to have to deal with me personally." Said Naruto with conviction. While he wasn't too sure how his new powers would stack up against a literal god, especially when he hadn't perfected his new abilities, he wasn't going to let so prick of a god kill Miyabi, or worse._

 _Miyabi, hearing this was deeply touched by this. Sure, they hadn't known each other long, and while it would be within his rights to remove her from his service and leave her to fend for herself, he kept her despite her past. He was even willing to fight THE storm god Susanoo, one of the most powerful being in the whole of the Shinto faction if it meant keeping her safe if need be. Sure, Amaterasu had somewhat stuck up for her, but at the time it was more like he was threatening Yasaka, any Yokai and Ninja that would get in his way of dealing with her. She felt her cheeks heat up at the thought of Naruto valiantly fighting for her._

" _Very well Naruto, since you're this determined, I'll leave this matter to you. Although if I didn't know any better id say you were prince charming swearing he would protect his beloved princess." Said a teasing Yasaka, getting Naruto to try and splutter out a denial, and Miyabi to be left with her mouth open in shock._

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 _ **Konoha, during the Yokai clan leader meetings**_

Sarutobi let out a long sigh, having just gotten done with the meeting of the various clans in the village. He had only been given a handful of days to get things ready for Naruto's arrival, and knew he had to inform the clan heads, especially the Hyuga, Uchiha, and Uzumaki-Senju. The Uzumaki and Senju had combined into one clan again, due to both having suffered losses over the years, and now lived in the same compound.

 _Flashback_

" _So, when is he coming to visit?" Asked Kushina with a smile. Everyone turned to her with incredulities' look on their face. "What? What good is worrying about which eyes he has, or whose blood he has? You people are all forgetting that this is still a person were talking about, not some kind of prize horse to use for breeding. Yes, I realize exactly how serious this situation is, and how bad things can get if the wrong people find out. But this young man is, however distant it may be, family to some of us here. And as his family, we have a responsibility to help him out now that he's here." Said Kushina, somewhat appalled at how the others were acting. Hiashi and Mikoto winced at the jab and looked suitably chastised._

" _Also, when he gets here, can you two make sure to keep your people under control? You can say what you want about how informal and all that my clan is, but some members of your clan have massive ego's, and we don't need their attitudes screwing this up. We can't afford for this Naruto to think his only remaining family is a bunch of pricks that are only sucking up to him because of his name." Said Kushina, earing glares from the other two clan heads._

 _Flashback end._

While they hadn't been happy with the jab, they knew better then to argue with her on that point. Out of the three, they did in fact have the only descendants of the sage who got big heads from it. This usually lead to fights with the other clans, until the Uzumaki typically stepped in, embarrassed the person bad enough to set them straight. But she had a point none the less. They absolutely could not afford to scare Naruto off, if only so that he could live peacefully with his extended family.

A knock at his door interrupted from his thoughts. Knowing full well who it was and what they wanted, he mentally prepared himself for the conversation to follow. "Come in, Danzo…"

This wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation.

I had been nearly another week since the meeting with the Yokai leaders, and now Naruto was ready to head to Konoha. He did his best to remain calm on the outside, but inside he was a mess of emotions. This is what he had gone through all this trouble for. Of going against his moral code to basically devour and take the power of the Ōtsutsuki, to even be to use the Sharingan's' to attempt time travel. It didn't work, but everyone he knew was still alive, and then some. His _mother_ , Kushina was alive as well. Not that she really was in this reality, but that wasn't the point. He hadn't been able to get much word on Minato for some reason, but he figured he'd find out eventually. And lastly, there was these realities 'him', or in this case, 'her'. Naruko. While he had felt that it was kind of lazy that reality seemed to have taken his Sexy Jutsu form of 'Naruko' and just made her a real person.

Though that was the real issue, wasn't it? How he would be able to handle a 'him' that hadn't had their life completely screwed over, and at least one parent was a part of their life. Would he be jealous, or happy? The same with his old friends. Would he be depressed that these were essentially strangers that shared their faces, or at ease they were still alive, even without memories of him? There was only so long he could hold off going to Konoha.

Now he was just waiting on his escort to Konoha. He would have left sooner, but with how much the world had changed, he had no bloody idea where it was anymore. That and apparently not everyone could be told about Miyabi being his vessel, and essentially off limits unless they wanted to cross him, due to his existence being kept a secret. The Yokai and Ninja had enough problems with the Devils trying to _appropriate_ their people for their damned evil pieces. Let alone other factions for their own purposes.

"Miyabi. Our guide, who were they again? " asked Naruto, wondering where their guard even was.

Nodding in agreement at that, Miyabi said "Our guide was to be a prominent ninja of Konoha. Which one I wasn't sure. The other was apparently suggested by lady Inukimi herself, to show us the way to her palace, as she oversees the Yokai near Konoha. This was to happen at some point after we got to Konoha."

Naruto was about to respond but sensing something coming up behind them at great speed, Naruto quickly turned around and created a Truth-seeking ball in preparation of an attack. Behind him soon appeared a purple haired woman, who held her hands up as a sign of surrender, her eyes wide as Naruto now held the transformed Bo staff just an inch from her neck.

"My apologies my lord! The Hokage has sent me to be your guide. The code word is 'old monkey'." She said, getting Naruto to slowly lower and will the Bo staff away. The code word had been Sarutobi's idea before he left, but Naruto had suggested the actual word. It was quite funny seeing the irritated face he made, knowing it was a jab at himself.

But still, he really didn't like all this nobility stuff. There was sadly nothing he could do at this point. The Ōtsutsuki had been revered and feared far and wide, and there was little doubt there would be at least some amongst the ninja who would probably worship him in some fashion. To put it mildly, while the Uchiha, Hyuga and Uzumaki-Senju were high ranking noble families, as a 'pure blood' of the Ōtsutsuki main family as he basically was, he outranked all of them. Sure, he wanted to be Hokage at one point, but this? Izuna admitted that if he wanted to, with his power and bloodline he could likely take over the entirety of Japan's supernatural world, barring the Shinto pantheon. Having the entire country united under a banner of peace and unity like that sounded nice, but to be their ruler? He wasn't sure he was ready for that.

Well, one thing at a time. First, he had to get to Konoha and see how much had changed. Then came trying to figure out how to contact the Bijuu. He hoped that somewhere at least Kurama remembered him, because if not, then was the jump through the portal worth it? His friends wouldn't remember him, his alternate self was living with a family he'd always wanted even! He wasn't sure he could handle that grumpy ass fox not remembering him either.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 _Sometime traveling later._

The travel to Konoha had been thankfully quiet for the most part. Naruto thanked the professionalism that ANBU had regarding their job, as with the anxiety building up at getting closer and closer to Konoha, he wasn't in the mood for talking. However, he had been sorely tempted to ask about the _other_ people who had been following them, he guess attempting to remain just out of sensory range of his Tensaigan, which still had the abilities of a Byakugan. Thinking on it, it still had some absurd abilities. Especially as he assimilated Kaguya and her abilities, he gained her ability to see through one's thoughts and feelings. While he hadn't perfected it, let alone while traveling at high speeds, he could feel well enough that they weren't a threat. More like extra security of some kind. Suppose it made sense. After all, while ANBU were strong, the woman guiding him didn't compare to Miyabi's power, let alone his. Was almost like a child trying to be a guard to an adult.

 _As Naruto made no moves to show he knew the other groups he was aware of them, they kept up their mission given to them by their clan heads. Mikoto, Hiashi and Kushina all sent a team of their clansmen to watch over the group in case something happened. After all, a single ANBU could only do so much._

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **Group 1, Uchiha**

"Damn, wish we could get closer to get a better look at the Ōtsutsuki." Grumbled Shisui Uchiha. While he had an unusual personality being more humble and down to earth compared to most Uchiha.

"Hn." Came the reply of his companion. Quite possibly the strongest Uchiha that had been seen in generations, Izumi Uchiha. She was quite the desirable woman, but her stoic demeaner made it hard for men to try and court her, let alone talk to her. After all, her flowing raven hair that reached to her back in a ponytail, heart shaped face, blemish free and fair skin, firm breasts and ass made her effectively a model not only in looks, but skill many young kunoichi aspired for.

Her mother, high priestess of the Uchiha had of course selected Shisui and herself for the unofficial escort mission to make sure that the only living Ōtsutsuki that had been seen in centuries made it back to Konoha safely. When she had been told one had been seen, let alone wanted to come to Konoha she didn't know how to respond. But after seeing a picture of what Naruto looked like, as Sarutobi had one taken and copies made to be given to the clans, she knew this was serious. And she had to admit, he didn't look too bad. Next to no men or women for that matter had caught her attention, and many believed her to be asexual.

But this? Her curiosity was peaked with so many questions. Where exactly did he come from? Why did he choose now to come here? Was he as friendly as he portrayed, or was he another Kaguya in the making? And if he did truly come in peace, was there something else he was after? So many questions.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **Group 2, Hyuga**

The group of Hyuga, which consisted of main family members, as this was too important for branch members, were much quitter then the Uchiha counterparts. Well, mostly it was Shisui talking, but still. They were far too tense to make any conversation. After all, the one they had been assigned to guard had an evolved Byakugan, of all things. There had been no records of this! But Hiashi assured them it was true, and as such they needed to be extra sure nothing happened. Even if it meant they wouldn't come back alive.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **Group 3**

The final group of Uzumaki members, were there to keep an eye on the other two groups. Their matriarch Kushina highly doubted that their 'guest' was in any real danger, and that the other clans were just being overly paranoid. That, or wanted to see if they could use the chance to earn some brownie points with him should something happen. The Hyuga and Uchiha had always been in a kind of competition with each other over their 'noble' status, which she found quite dumb. The Uchiha structure their clan in a more spiritual monk like way, and the Hyuga went with a traditional noble way.

She figured it was their ancestors trying to use the fame of _their_ ancestors to gain what influence they could. And it made sense. After all, many of those descended couldn't hope to even reach the level of power wielded by Ashura or Indra, let alone their father or uncle. Hell, even attempts at reproducing the Rinnegan naturally (and some unnaturally) hadn't worked! Either way, lady Kushina had been exasperated by the whole situation, and they understood. They just hoped things wouldn't get worse.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 _2 days of travel later_

The time had finally arrived. Naruto now stood outside the gates of Konoha, and they looked just like they always had. Memories began flooding back to him, and he soon lost himself in nostalgia. He didn't even notice right away as Miyabi began poking his arm to try to get his attention. Eventually he snapped out of it, and she motioned to their guide, Yugao, who had been giving him a concerned look which he waved off.

"I'm fine. You and the other guard teams did a fine job. Though some of them need to learn how to keep their cool a bit better. One group was so tense I thought they were constipated." Naruto said, leaving a stunned Yugao as he began his walk into the village.

" _What other teams?"_ she thought to herself. Leaving it for later, she quickly caught up to him to guide him to the tower.

After they had left, Izumi was slowly walking out into the clearing, and raised her hand. A crow landed on it, and she brought it town to her face. "So, he was aware of us the whole time? And here we all thought we had been able to stay out of his range. So, does that mean the range of his Tensaigan that much stronger than we anticipated? Most curious."

Either way, it was time for her to report to her mother. While no one had thankfully attacked, she had been instructed to notify her if she had managed to learn anything from her crow.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 _Hokage office_

Hiruzen was working on some papers, when he heard a knock at the door. Knowing who it was as Yugao had sent a messenger bird ahead of time,

"Welcome Naruto. I take it your trip was without incident then." Sarutobi said, glancing at Yugao who nodded.

"of course. Not that we were likely to face a threat that Miyabi would have had trouble with, let alone me." Naruto said with confidence, making Miyabi nod. Yugao could only mentally sigh. She knew that she didn't compare to either of them in power, but did he have to completely disregard her like that?

Chuckling at the response, Sarutobi looked at the young man in front of him. It still didn't feel real that he was standing before what only a couple weeks ago was little more then legend. But it was real. And he hoped no one in the village, or the other ones for that matter tried to ruin things.

"So then, what's next? I assume by now you've informed the clans to receive me. If not to some degree, the whole village. Which begs the question. Which of the clans tried their hardest to convince you to have me visit them first?" Naruto asked with a small grin.

None of the clans would dare pass up the opportunity to have him at least visit their compound. But honestly, he was still nervous about meeting the Uzumaki. His mother, technically speaking was alive in this world, so he hoped he didn't break down in front of her. It was bad enough when he met her chakra imprint, but fully alive? Might be a bit much.

"Are you sure you don't want to take a day to rest before meeting them? You did arrive at least a day early."

"Nah, I'm good. Besides, I assume at least one member of each extra team was from one of the clans, and would have reported that I had arrived, so they should be good to go." Naruto said casually, making Sarutobi's eyes widen in surprise.

"Naruto, I only sent Yugao to keep things as discreet as possible. What other teams are you talking about?" Sarutobi asked, hoping a certain someone or the other Kage hadn't been using the chance to spy on Naruto.

"EH? You didn't? Huh. From what I could tell none of them had any hostile intent toward me, and they tried to stay out of what I assume was they thought was the range of my Tensaigan. Never mind I can sense their intention toward me, and there was a lot of tenseness, eagerness, and irritation, but nothing resembling hostility." Explained Naruto. He didn't really care that he just divulged his capability with his Tensaigan, but he didn't really care.

Sarutobi let out an irritated sigh at the news. While intrigued at what Naruto said about himself, he was more concerned about what the clans had done behind his back. They were lucky Naruto hadn't considered them a threat and tried to engage them.

"Thank you for informing me. And I deeply apologize that the clans acted in such a way, while understandable, was done entirely without my authorization. They will be dealt with accordingly." Said a serious Sarutobi.

Naruto merely smiled awkwardly, not knowing he had just gotten a bunch of people in trouble. Oops. He was about to open his mouth to go back to talking about what clan to visit, when the door burst open. Turning, Naruto's breath stopped as it revealed none other than Naruko. And while it kind of felt weird to be checking out his alternate reality self, he had to admit she was quite attractive. While her hair wasn't in the twin pigtails his Sexy Jutsu form had, it went down to the middle of her back. Her skin was just a bit tanner than his own, showing like him, she spent a good deal of time outside. She stood at about 5'6, which was actually quite tall for her age, as most women typically didn't get to even 5'10 by adulthood, so she was likely to at least reach that. Wearing the normal open toed sandals and green shorts that showed off her shapely hips and nice legs. She wore an open orange hoodie, which he mentally smirked at the color, and a dark red shirt that really didn't hide her well-developed chest. Her face was round, much like his own, and her eyes were widened in shock and mouth agape. likely she realized just who exactly he was.

Naruko however was trying not to physically show how much she was freaking out. She just wanted to bug the old man for a mission as she was bored. But no, her impatience surely landed her in hot water this time. Her mother had told her of the Ōtsutsuki and showed her what he looked like. She was surprised that she and her mother shared a couple physical characteristics with him but chalked that up to show he was more related to them then the other clans. Up close she had to admit he did look handsome, and the Tensaigan and RinneSharingan were quite mesmerizing to look at.

Letting out a sigh, Sarutobi tried his best to not get irritated. Of course, Naruko would pick _now_ of all times to burst into his office. But if she was here, then likely here team wasn't far behind.

"Naruko, you really shouldn't- oh. Oh my. Uh, welcome to Konoha?" Kakashi said lamely as he came into the room and saw Naruto. Naruto however mentally chuckled, as even now Kakashi hadn't changed whatsoever.

"Naruko!" came a voice from the doorway, and he saw Sakura rushing in and bowing before him.

"Lord Ōtsutsuki! I'm deeply sorry for my idiot teammate and anything she may have done to upset you!" she quickly got out in a frantic tone. Of course, she was the more normal one of the team, and

"So, this is what all the commotion is about. I'm honestly surprised to see you here so soon, lord Ōtsutsuki. On behalf of the Uchiha clan, I welcome you to Konoha, and I hope my idiot teammate didn't offend you." Came a smooth voice from behind Kakashi, who turned to let Naruto get a better view. He felt his eye twitch at what he was seeing. Seriously, did Jiraiya influence him more then he realized? Or did this have to do with that one time he and Sasuke got into a dumb fight about the Sexy Jutsu, and who could pull it off better? Because standing in the doorway was a distinctly _female_ Sasuke. Of course, why not.

She stood about an inch shorter then Naruko and wore clothes very similar to how Sasuke dressed before he left the village. Her hair at least didn't resemble a duck's ass, and was straighter and looked almost like silk, going down to her back and tied near the end, with bangs framing her face. Though the dark blue shirt seemed a bit tight around her large chest, and the shorts really showed off her ass. Seriously, if anymore of his friends were turned into attractive women like this, this was going to be a problem. It was already weird enough that was checking out what was basically his twin sister he never had, and now this!? He mentally cursed Jiraiya for doing this to him.

"Ah, its no problem really. Me and Sarutobi here were just about done when Naruko and you all came in." He said with a smile. They kind of were done already, so it wasn't really that big of a deal.

"Even so. Naruko did come in here without permission during our meeting. Normally such an action isn't really a problem, but this case is different. One cannot simply burst into a meeting with dignitaries, let alone one of your stature." Sarutobi said, making Naruko flinch. Yeah, she was in trouble now.

Naruto took a thinking pose, with his hand cupping his chin in thought. Well, if it was a 'punishment' he wanted to give her, he figured he could help with that. With a loud clap of his hands, everyone turned their attention to him. "Well then, if it's a punishment she's to be given, why not have her, and her team if they want, be my escort? After all, since she and her team came here for a mission in the first place, why not take advantage of them already being here?"

"A-are you sure? That's not exactly a punishment…" asked Kakashi. Everyone else agreed with him. Playing tour guide, while annoying, wasn't the worst job in the world.

"Oh, that's because you didn't let me finish. You see, I don't exactly have a lot of money on me currently, so the four of you are going to be paying for mine and Miyabi's food as we go around the village. And I should warn you, I have a big appetite." Naruto finished with a devilish smile, making the rest of them pale.

"What! But Naruko was the only one who busted through the door!" said an indignant Sakura.

"Yes, but as her teammates you should have stopped her before entering the room. If not curtailed such behavior long ago. Its not befitting of a ninja, let alone one from an esteemed clan to act in such a way." Miyabi said, speaking for the first time.

Nodding in approval, Sarutobi continued. "Miyabi is correct. Naruko while I don't mind you visiting from time to time, you cannot just barge into a room like this. I had hoped you had learned your lesson after the time you interrupted my meeting with the Daiyokai who visited." He sternly told her.

By this point she was kneeling while hugging her knees to her chest, with an aura of depression around her. She remembered that one all to well. The near emotionless and somewhat 'better then you' aura the Daiyokai did not go well with the expressive and outgoing Uzumaki. Relations had been tense for a while after that, but thankfully smoothed over.

Satsuki, while not happy about having to pay out of pocket for Naruko's blunder, wasn't all that upset. If she could make a decent impression on the Ōtsutsuki, then it wouldn't be so bad. And there was the off chance she could learn about himself, and possibly what he was capable of. And if she was lucky enough, possibly down the line snag him as her husband. The Uchiha clan already had an in somewhat with the Shinto gods, as her mother being the head priestess could get into contact with Amaterasu directly just as Yasaka could for the Yokai. And while harems for such powerful beings weren't uncommon, she was damned if she didn't at least try and take the reins of it as the head wife. She was a young woman who knew what she wanted, and while not an ideal situation, she wasn't going to let this slip through her fingers. It wasn't as though she was some kind of gold digger or only after him for his name, but it was more of she had high standards for a man and was certain Naruto would blow them out of the water.

Naruto, oblivious to Satsuki's line of thinking, was amused at the scene in front of him. At least _Satsuki_ wasn't an asshole like her previous self and had a better personality. Sakura and Kakashi so far seemed the same, and Naruko was… basically a happier version of himself. He could tell that the deep-seated depression and hatred was not present within her, as up this close the Tensaigan allowed him to 'see' her emotions. But there was something in her chakra. Was it perhaps Ashura? Or something else? Jinchuriki didn't exist in this world, as the Bijuu were Daiyokai instead, and they lived in their own pocket dimension. He would have to ponder this later, as now it was time for free food.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 _A few hours later_

It was absurd. The amount of food that had been devoured was maddening. Miyabi they could somewhat understand as she was technically of dragon blood, but Naruto was the real shocker. He was out eating her! Even Naruko couldn't believe it! And she was able to put away over a dozen bowl of ramen! They had visited a couple places already, and soon discovered that Naruto seemed to be a bottomless pit. Just where was he putting it?

" _T-this isn't so bad. Yeah. Sure, cooking isn't my specialty, but I'm sure that with anything I can get it down with enough practice. Besides, its not like he's going to always be able to eat this much, right?"_ wondered a slightly nervous Satsuki.

Kakashi however had a different line of thought. _"well, this is certainly different. If I didn't know any better I'd think that this was just a normal young man, not someone with enough power to wipe out the entire village as easily as breathing. Still, I'm curious how she became his vassal of all people. Hope he knows what he's doing."_

Sakura had thankfully gotten over her initial nervousness, as opposed to the rest of her team she wasn't used to dealing with high ranking nobles, let alone someone like this. Miyabi was another problem for her altogether. Satsuki and Naruko however were helping her ease up around Naruto and Miyabi.

"Hmm?" Naruto said, stopping suddenly as he felt something bit his leg. Looking down, he noticed it was a little girl, around 8 years old. She was a cute little thing, with her short dark brown hair. Wearing was wearing a little dark blue sundress with red shoes. She was rubbing her forehead, which he guessed was where she hit his leg with.

"Aya!" came the voice of a woman who was running up to her and rushed to her side. she too had dark brown hair and was wearing a yellow sundress herself. After checking on her daughter, she looked at Naruto, and her eyes widened in terror.

"L-lord Ōtsutsuki…" she said quietly. By this point the rest of the people in the street had stopped what they were doing and were looking on in silence.

Naruko was about to jump in to help, but Kakashi held her back. She was about to protest, but the serious look in his visible eye stopped her, and she relented. She of course knew why, but she didn't like it. In the days when Kaguya was around, her power was fearsome. So much so that she slaughtered scores of gods, monsters, and powerful warriors who sought her out for their own selfish desires. Even her children, though not as powerful, had defeated their fair share of powerful enemies. Through the RinneSharingan and the fable Ten tailed beast she supposedly controlled, Japan had become a major force, catapulting the already great power that Japan had.

For this very reason the people feared and revered those of the Ōtsutsuki. Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju were among the strongest descendants of the Sage's bloodline, but even they didn't possess a RinneSharingan, let alone the mysterious Tensaigan Naruto had. As such they feared Naruto greatly. Some believed that the RinneSharingan itself caused her to go mad, and that Naruto himself was little different then the goddess Kaguya. For this exact reason, everyone feared for the little girl and her mother would be wiped from existence.

As Naruto turned to them fully, the mother hugged her daughter close to her chest, shaking in fear. Getting down on one knee, he slowly reached his hand out. Fearing the worst, she clutched her daughter tighter, and closed her eyes.

"Is your daughter ok? I'm sorry for not looking where I was going and bumping into her like that." He said as he put his hand on her shoulder. She slowly looked up in surprise at him. He wasn't angry? Moreover, they weren't being annihilated?

"I'm okay! I'm a big girl so it didn't hurt!" the little girl, Aya said with a grin.

"Oh really? Well that's good to hear." Naruto said, helping the mother and daughter back on their feet.

Looking around, the gathered crowd had stunned looks on their faces. It took them a moment for them to realize that Naruto was looking at them, and soon dispersed. Shrugging his shoulders, Naruto turned back to the mother and daughter and bid them a good day. Going back to his 'guides', he saw all of them smiling at him.

"What?" Naruto wondered aloud.

"Oh nothing, nothing. Anyway, was there anywhere else you wanted to go, or should we call it a day?" asked Kakashi, as it was in the late afternoon now. In an hour or so it was going to get dark.

"Perhaps we should figure out lodging for our stay here, sir. We are going to be here for some time." Miyabi said. And she had a point. They hadn't really figured out where they were going to be staying exactly. She didn't mind staying out doors, as she had been doing that for years, but it wouldn't look good if her lord slept outside like vagabond.

"Yeah, I guess your right. We should…?" he stopped suddenly, something catching his attention. His eyes widening slightly at a familiar sight. _Ichiraku ramen._ The stand itself being a bit larger then he remembered, but it was no doubt the same place.

"Ichiraku ramen! No tour of Konoha would be complete without at least one bowl!" Said an ecstatic Naruko, having followed Naruto's line of sight.

"You can't be serious. After all the fancy restaurants we visited today, were going to end things off at a ramen place?" said an incredulities Satsuki with Sakura silently agreeing.

"Hey, what do you mean 'just a ramen place'!? Ichiraku ramen is better then all the other places we've been to by far!" Naruko said in an indignant tone.

"That's only because you may as well breath the stuff instead of air. Honestly if it wasn't for your Uzumaki genetics, you would be huge with how much you eat." Satsuki said, glaring at Naruko.

They were about to get into another one of their fights, when Kakashi interrupted them. "Well, it certainly looks like he's interested in some ramen, considering he's already inside of the stall." He said, making the two of them turn to see. And indeed, he and Miyabi were now seated and already ordering.

Naruko took this opportunity to flash Satsuki a smile and a victory sign with her fingers, before running into the stall to join them. Sakura let out a sigh and followed, while Satsuki stood there and let out an irritated sigh before going in as well.

"Heh, while I wasn't expecting this, it looks like a taste for ramen might just be an inherited thing." Kakashi said amusedly to himself.

After they got in and ordered, and Naruto having to hold himself back from seeing old man Tuechi and Ayame again, they dug into their food. Everyone, even Satsuki were enjoying the pleasant atmosphere the little shop gave off. Naruto managed to make small talk with the others, as just being in Konoha, in the ramen stand filled him with warmth, like the war that ruined his world never happened, and everything was like before. After they finished a couple bowls, the happy mood was interrupted by a voice.

"Naruko, come out here right now!" yelled an angry female voice, one most of them knew quite well.

"Mom! Fancy meeting you here!" Naruko said as she came out of the booth, earning a her a glare from Kushina.

"Do you have any idea how long I've been looking for you? I told you that you were supposed to be home by now for clan matters, and here you are eating ramen? I know ramen is great, but seriously?" she said, shaking her head in disappointment, making Naruko puff out her cheeks in indignation.

"But mom, I'm on an escort mission! Here, let me show you." She said, going inside the stall before her mother could respond. When she got back out, whatever she was about to say died in her throat as she got a good look at Naruto, whom Naruko was pulling out of the booth. Naruko

There, standing right outside the stall was one of _the_ main people he didn't think he would be able to handle seeing. Kushina Uzumaki, alive and well. The irritated look on her face was quickly replaced with a gob smacked one, and despite that she was every bit as beautiful as he remembered when he met her in the seal.

"Uh, nice to meet you?" Naruto said lamely. " _Shit, this wasn't how I wanted this to go at all! I'm not ready for this!"_ he screamed internally.

"What, but I thought… Someone explain! Now!" said a thoroughly confused Kushina. Just how the hell had this happened.

"Very well. Me and milord were meeting with the Hokage, when Naruko burst in before we were done. As punishment she and her team were take us on a tour of the village, while paying for our food." Miyabi said in a matter of fact tone.

Kushina facepalmed after the explanation. _"Of course, she burst into the office. Now he probably thinks the Uzumaki are a bunch of idiots."_ Kushina lamented in her thoughts. Oh, this was just perfect.

"Hey now, it wasn't all that bad. We got to spend some time in good company and had a nice bowl of ramen to finish things off! Besides by the time she came into the office, me and the old monkey were basically done discussing things anyway, so it's not really that big of a deal." Naruto said, trying to smooth things over.

Kushina blinked in surprise, before a smile crept onto her face. "Old monkey huh…" she said before she started laughing, remembering how her daughter, and herself at times called Sarutobi. After a few moments she managed to calm herself down and look at Naruto with a broad smile on her face.

"You know what, I think were going to get along just fine." Kushina said, making Naruto give a small smile as well. This may not have been the meeting with his mother he wanted, but it would suffice.

But he wondered, how long would he be able to keep his emotions at bay before the dam burst?

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **?**

"So, an Ōtsutsuki eh? And here I thought all that was left was the diluted blood of their descendants. And with _that thing_ no less. This… changes things…" said a masculine voice to itself in a dark room.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **Gasp! Who is the mystery person!?**

… **you'll find out later :P**

 **So, let me quick go over how things are now in this story. There are the Greater Yokai (not a great name I know, but I don't really care) who you guys can figure out who they are. Their above Yasaka, but don't really interfere unless necessary. Yasaka and Izuna are joint leaders of Kyoto, then come the various leaders of the Yokai clans and groups. That's how they work.**

 **As they all live in Japan with the Shinto gods, their army of the 13 court guard squads, and the various Ninja clans, their far more powerful than they were in cannon DxD. Enough that the other factions were already wary of them. But now Naruto is here. That alone some could see as the factions of Japan trying to upset the already delicate balance in their favor, heavily.**

 **Also, unless necessary, I will be avoiding using any Japanese in this. Why? Because its too damned hard to keep track of. Also sorry for a few grammar errors here and there. Spellcheck isn't picking them up, and I don't quite have the time in my day to go over everything with a fine tooth comb.**

 **Inukimi is the mother of Seshomaru from the anime Inuyasha, for those who have seen it. Not sure how far I'll go with the Inuyasha characters into this.**

 **Tsurara is from Rosario+Vampire.**

 **Red Magnus is from Disgaea 5. I played the game a bit, and his character seemed like he would get along with Naruto well. And about Naruto losing to red magnus? Well, neither one of them were in their powered-up forms, so going by base form I'm certain Red Magnus could take on most people. For fucks sake, at full power he can absorb heat to increase his strength, and in game he absorbs a star to annihilate whole planets. While I toned it down a bit for the sake of this story, as the people of Disgaea are absurd, he's still strong.**

 **With fem Sasuke and Itachi. Yeah, blatantly one of them at least will be in the harem. And Satsuki's attitude: it's kind of like the all-female village, where they look for strong men to marry.**


	5. Chapter 5

**All right, on our way to Ch. 5.**

 **To the 'guest' reviews. As for the official harem, I'm** _ **trying**_ **to keep it at about 10. Considering I'm doing a triple crossover with minor bits and pieces here and there from other series, it likely will change to some degree. This does not include women who are relegated to being more akin to mistresses or something. After all, there are people who aren't really into having a full relationship for one reason or another. And if you don't like who I make official harem members or w/e, then I really don't care. I'm thick skinned enough it won't bother me. I'm doing this story because I wanted to. If anyone else enjoys it, that's just a bonus.**

 **This chap would be out sooner, but I had issues with how I was going to do the Hyuga clan and their relationship with Naruto. This is like the third scenario I've gone through now for what was supposed to happen.**

 **One last thing. Don't ask for updates. I have a full-time job and other things which take priority over this.**

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **Uzumaki clan residence.**

After Kushina had learned as to what exactly her daughter had been up to, and met the villages new Ōtsutsuki guest, she wasn't sure what to think. Knowing her daughter was a lot like her when she was a kid, and not knowing how their guest would take her personality, she was afraid things would go south quickly, Sarutobi's feelings on the matter be damned. She had wanted her meeting with him to be in a more controlled environment should things go bad, not with her impulsive (even if she meant well) daughter. It took months to smooth things over with the Daiyokai.

But thankfully it seemed her 'cousin' seemed a lot more… normal then she had first thought. Though honestly, she didn't have much to go on for how an Ōtsutsuki would normally be, as he was the first pure blooded one, or near enough to one seen in over a millennium. Though with facial features oddly like those in her family, and how he seemed so at ease with her daughter and her team, she could only assume that he was more closely related to the Uzumaki and Senju then the others. If only she knew.

after everyone had finished eating at Ichiraku, she inquired if he had a place to stay already, as she had heard nothing of the sort. Finding out he did, she immediately invited him to stay the night. Satsuki looked like she wanted to protest, wanting him to stay at her clan's compound for the night, but she knew better then to argue with her 'aunt' Kushina. Least of all in front of their esteemed guest. And so, Miyabi, Naruto and Naruko headed to the rather modest clan compound, as it wasn't larger then necessary as some in nobility would do. After settling in and sitting down for tea, Kushina decided to try and get to know Naruto better.

There was so much she wanted to ask, but she had to be careful. Getting too personal too fast and she risked ruining what friendship she could form with him. He so far didn't seem like a bad guy, but there were still too many unknowns. Why did he come to this world? What kind of world did he come from? Why did he leave it at all? Were there more Ōtsutsuki where he came from? If so, how many? And if not… well, it would explain most of her other questions if that were the case.

But Naruto explained he had planned on staying within the village at least a week, visiting both Hyuga and Uchiha clans. Though Kushina was a bit afraid for the Hyuga, considering their 'traditions' and how exactly Naruto would handle it. If she assumed correctly in how much of an Uzumaki he seemed to be at heart, then he would likely tear the main branch apart. The Uchiha, besides being a bit uptight, she didn't have any real issue with. She is after all good friends with Mikoto, though her eldest Izumi could learn to lighten up a bit.

As Naruto kept talking about what he wanted to do, she started to fully realize just how 'shut in' Naruto was, wherever he came from. Thankfully Yasaka and Izumi were able to fill in a lot of gaps that Miyabi had in her knowledge about the outside world due to her isolation. But there was still plenty he didn't know, as he only stayed so long with them in Kyoto before coming to Konoha. It was a problem as he wanted to travel to the other villages, visit some of the Yokai clans, and see at the very least the rest of the country, if not the world. He had enough enemies as it was just being who he was, and some for taking Miyabi under his protection. She just hoped he would be ready for the enemies slowly gathering all around him.

Pushing those depressing thoughts aside as best she could to not ruin the mood. After all, things were likely to be hectic enough visiting the other two clans. Sure, there were the other clans, but the truth of it was they were minor in comparison to the 'big three' in Konoha, not that they were any lesser for it, but the overall importance by comparison was there.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **Add in a bit more of the elders arguing with Naruto over him removing the seal**

The visit to the Hyuga clan, at first at least gone smooth. They were elated to have him over at their compound. They were _not_ happy to have Miyabi over however. They tried to 'politely' have her wait outside, but Naruto wasn't having any of it. If Miyabi wasn't allowed in, then put simply Naruto wouldn't step one foot into their compound, _ever._ They begrudgingly relented.

From there things went well enough. Sat down for tea, making idle conversation. One of the first things Naruto asked about were Hiashi's daughters, something that made many of them grimace. Going by that, Naruto assumed that Hinata was still the same, and as such her kinder nature didn't make her a fan of the clan's elders. Hiashi was the one to explain to him why they weren't there. Their clan didn't exactly go the same route as having a priestess like the Uchiha did, as in a way they took up a more warrior monk approach. They still preferred their gentle fists, though some had taken up weapons training to see which ones would work better with their Byakugan and way of fighting. The traditionalists didn't like it, but the clan had to adapt.

Hiashi also explained why his daughters Hinata and Hanabi weren't here already. They had apparently been undergoing ritual that took a great deal of time to complete, but Naruto had arrived much sooner than expected. Apparently, in preparation for his coming they had been undergoing purification ritual for him, their esteemed guest. Naruto waved it off, saying he would be sure to meet them later.

But eventually Naruto got to the heart of what he really wanted to talk about. The Branch Family. He brought it up because he of course remembered that Neij and those like him had suffered greatly under their clans' curse seal. So much so that to some in the branch family, death was something they welcomed, as that at least they had more of a choice in then being a glorified slave. There was also Hinata. He wasn't sure where his own feelings regarding her were, but she helped him during the fight when Nagato attacked the village as Pein, and at the very least he would see to it that the Hyuga clan would be unified, as much of a pain in the ass as it was going to be.

"You… want us to get rid of the caged bird seal and united the Hyuga clan as a whole?" asked one of the elders, bewildered at what Naruto wanted them to do.

"Correct. Personally speaking, I see no reason why the caged bird seal as it is, is still being used. Moreover, that over half of your own _family_ members are subjected to it and forcibly made into a servant class. Ultimately you could still have a ruling main family like Hiashi currently is." Naruto said, already getting ready for the headache these old fossils were going to give him.

"But we've had it so long its effectively a part of the clan! Besides, even if we did what's to stop them from freely attacking us afterword?" asked another elder, this one actually having gone bald unlike most Hyuga.

"Oh, attacking you? You wouldn't be treating your own flesh and blood badly, now would you? After all, attacking you would only make sense if you lorded over them and abused them in some fashion. But the _esteemed and honorable_ Hyuga clan wouldn't dare do something so heinous and barbaric as that, now would they?" questioned Naruto, giving the elders a steely glare, making them all flinch. One of them however seemed to take offense at what he said and glared at him. Hioshi, Naruto believed his name was.

"and so, what if we do? Theirs is the weaker blood of the Hyuga. What does it matter if those in the main branch, with the purer blood ruled over them? Hell, they should be grateful that the more impure ones aren't simply gotten rid of !"he said heatedly, and for a moment, the room was silent. The other Hyuga members mostly in shock that their fellow elder had just said all that, in front of Naruto no less! Before Hiashi could try and apologize for the horrid views of his clansmen, the pressure in the room suddenly increased, and Naruto's eyes were glowing with power.

"tch. How disgusting. This is what's become of the Hyuga clan in all these years? A bunch of blind traditionalists who would subjugate their own blood to a life of servitude. To rule over them like tyrants. How many have you made suffer for your gross, warped belief in your superiority over your clansmen, because of their 'lesser' blood? Well, maybe you would understand better if you were in their position." Naruto said ominously with a wicked grin on his face, making the others shudder.

"W-what do you mean, in their position?" asked Hiashi, afraid of what the answer would be.

"Well, as you know your entire clan is descended from the Otsotsuki. But you yourselves cannot be considered Otsotsuki like I am. At best your blood can only be considered watered down… or better yet, 'impure' to my own." At this some of them we getting horrified looks on their faces, beginning to put together what he was getting at. "And so, by your own logic _elder,_ you get your right to rule over the others as their blood is weaker then yours, yes? Then by that logic, the entirety of the Hyuga clan is mine to rule, as your blood is _substantially_ weaker than mine. As such, I could then easily make all the Hyuga clan equal, and make you wear the caged bird seal as well ." He finished speaking with a cruel smile on his face. Honestly, he was bullshitting all of this. He didn't want to take over the clan, but the old bastard made him so angry that he would be damned if someone like him was to get away with what he said and continue abusing the branch family.

"But that's outrageous! You just can't do that!" said a fearful Hioshi.

"Can't? Can't!? Who are you to tell me what I can and can't do, _Hyuga!?_ No one in this entire village has the chakra or strength to stand up to me, and everyone knows it! Some might be able to put up a decent fight, but in the end the entirety of this village wouldn't stand a chance against my might! Now I had originally come to this world in peace, seeking to reunite with my rather distant relatives, but I will lay down the law and take over this clan to stop these acts of depravity and barbarism, even if it means _getting my hands dirty._ So, you can either comply with request, or you can try and fight me on it in which case I'll simply bulldoze over you anyway and get it done all the same. The only difference in the end is if you'll still be here by the end of it." Naruto said in a threatening tone, his chakra starting to become visible, and cascading off his body. He was getting tired of these people and their nonsense.

Before Hioshi could open his mouth again, another elder spoke up. "V-very well your lordship, your will be done! The branch family will be no more, and the caged bird seal as it is will be removed entirely!" it only took a moment for the others to nod in agreement. Hioshi looked like he was about to protest, but the steely gaze of Naruto focusing right on him stopped it dead in his throat. Forcing himself to then nod in acceptance, and seeing now that all of them agreed, the pressure disappeared.

"Splendid! Now, could you gather all the Hyuga clan, so we can get started then?" Naruto said in an overly cheerful voice.

 _Later_

It wasn't as hard to get them gather the entirety of the clan. After all, they had already called everyone back who had been on any kind of mission beforehand. As they began arriving into the large open field that the Hyuga clan had on their clan grounds, Naruto could only mentally sigh at how things had gone. He really didn't want to have gone that far, but he owed it to Hinata and Neji to remove the seal. Maybe at some point he could get Kushina or another Uzumaki proficient enough at seals to make a version that wasn't basically a slave collar, and just retained the functions of protecting the Dojutsu. He was sure the Uchiha would be more then happy to have access to it as well.

The only real issue was that he would have to access his chakra cloak to remove the seals, as he hadn't had the time to perfect that technique without going into that form. The reason being, when he first got his chakra cloak during the war, he was able to instinctively _grow_ Kakashi a whole new eye, as well as save Might Guy from death. He didn't understand how he did those things exactly, but he learned that to some extent he could use the 'creation of all things technique' back then. As such, if he willed it, his chakra would respond to it and act accordingly. At this point he just couldn't use it to its full effect outside of his chakra cloak.

He was broken from his musing and Miyabi called out to him. "Sire, they're all here now." Nodding his head in acknowledgement, he turned to see them all and was greatly surprised.

Looking over them, he was starting to feel nervous now. There was a lot more of them then he remembered them being. Back when the nations joined in their collective army, there was about 80,000 of them. And this was only the 5 great ninja villages and the land of Iron samurai. Now Naruto wasn't sure just how many ninjas were from each village, but for 5 major villages and a smaller nation of samurai, it could be assumed that around 15,000 of that army was from Konoha. And being that the villages were in their own weird little side dimension that Hagoromo and his brother made for them, they could live in relative peace. So, it was quite a shock to see at least _a couple hundred Hyuga_ all gathered on their clans' grounds. Which he had to admit they had even more land then he thought they did!

Was there always this many of them? As before, he knew Konoha on its own had thousands of ninjas, but still! Did this new world and past make it for a change like this? On their own they had a whole battalion's worth of capable warriors! But among them he could see a great deal of children as well. Some of them bearing the caged bird seal as well, which he frowned at. To bear something like that such an age, forced upon them by their own family was sickening. He would be sure to either make version of the seal they all could wear safely, or simply destroy and permanently remove it altogether afterwards. Seeing the children and their parents of those in the side family, Naruto felt a surge of confidence in what he was doing. With one last look, he saw that a barrier had already been put up. Good, he didn't need the village losing their minds over what he was about to do. He just hoped it held. Taking a deep breath, he called upon the Tensaigan.

Activating the Tensaigan chakra cloak, Naruto gained a very similar shroud to when Toneri and himself had used. Unlike Toneri, whose was purely cyan-colored, and his old one which was golden, Naruto's had now changed to be a veritable rainbow of bright shifting colors. And instead of six magatama markings on his collar he had ten. The rest stayed the same, being the dark markings over his eyebrows and lower eyelids, and the horn at the top of his head, giving him three in total now. The shroud was constantly radiating flickering flames of chakra, and his clothing and hair continuously billow upwards as if caught in a strong breeze. There were several truth-seeking balls that had automatically been summoned by his activating of the shroud.

For the Hyuga watching however, they were star struck. This blew their expectations out of the water! Everyone knew the power of the Sharingan and the Mangekyo were capable of to an extent, and the powers of the Rinnegan were somewhat documented, but this? No Hyuga in history even came close to this level of power, so to see it firsthand gave them a sense of pride that their Dojutsu was capable of such power and wasn't just the 'lesser eyes' of the Ōtsutsuki that some claimed they were for not having more power like the Sharingan did.

Soon, almost all at once, they dropped to their knees in reverence to Naruto. Some more in fear of his power, some in respect, but most in sheer happiness and hope of what this meant. While they branch family wanted justice for what had been wrought upon them, Naruto wanted there to be peace and unification amongst them. And while they weren't exactly happy about just letting the years of servitude and indignities they had to endure, it was ultimately a small price to pay for being free.

"W-what's going on here…?" said a young female voice. Turning his head to the side, Naruto's eyes widened. There, standing off to the side of the clearing were a couple Hyuga, one of them being Hinata. Honestly, she didn't appear any different from how he remembered her. Though she only appeared to be wearing a simple white kimono, from whatever kind of ritual she was doing, it really showed off her figure. She normally wore baggy clothes as far as he remembered, but was she always that well-endowed? Not only her but standing next to her he could only assume was her sister Hanabi. He didn't remember meeting her before, but he thought she was her _younger_ sister, not what appeared to be her twin. Hanabi was a bit slenderer and didn't quite have the bust her sister did, but she had a rather nice tan going on, showing she spent a great deal of time outside.

And there, standing off to the side was someone that brought a rush of relief to Naruto, was Neji. For one, seeing him alive again brought him a sense of relief. That, and that he so far had appeared to stay a _he_ instead of turning into a woman as well. Seriously, he wasn't sure if he could handle too many more old friends being different genders.

"What's going on is that lord Naruto Ōtsutsuki is uniting the main and branch families and eliminating the caged bird seal. Furthermore, you should be showing the proper respect to him, as is the rest of your clan." Stated Miyabi, slightly annoyed that the apparent heiress of the clan was late, but also not showing the proper respect to her lord.

Hinata, Hanabi and Neji however could only look on her in shock. The man covered in rainbow chakra of all things was not only the Ōtsutsuki, but he was going to unite both sides of the family!? They had come rushing back as they had sensed the _ungodly_ chakra spike, which at this point was drawing attention from the rest of the village as well. But even still.

"Getting rid of the caged bird seal?" muttered Neji, not believing this was even happening. He couldn't properly process everything that was going on. So shocked was he that he hadn't noticed that Naruto was in front of him till he felt his headband being removed.

Still in his Tensaigan chakra cloak, Naruto raised his right hand and placed it onto the seal on Neji's forehead. Like when he 'healed' Kakashi's eye, he hadn't exactly known what he was doing, but more of a feeling of what to do. Much like he was doing now. Covering the seal with his hand, he concentrated on the seal. After a moment he removed it and stepped back, leaving the seal on Neji's head glowing, before dissolving into nothing.

"its gone…" Hinata said quietly, barely being able to comprehend all that was going on. Her sister wasn't any better.

Neji clutched his forehead, still feeling the warmth of the chakra. Quickly getting his headband, he used it as a makeshift mirror to see his forehead, and gasped. The seal had in fact been removed from his forehead. He started shaking, tears beginning to form, not knowing how to properly deal with the surge of emotions he was feeling.

"Your free now." Naruto said, drawing their attention to him. "You, and soon every branch member will have their seals removed and you will all be a unified clan. How you all go about it after that is up to you, but this barbarism of branding and enslaving ends here. I'm only sorry I couldn't be here sooner to do this." Naruto said, as he shocked them again by _bowing_ to them in apology.

After a few moments of them not responding, Naruto straightened himself out. Looking at the stunned faces of Hanabi and Hinata, he flashed them a bright, wild smile. "I know this is a lot to take in all at once, but I'm going to be counting on you two to help with this transition, all right?"

Hinata nodded dumbly. Earlier today she had left to go purify herself for the meeting with the Ōtsutsuki, only to come back late and see the very person her whole clan wanting to meet had just eliminated the caged bird seal! She had so dearly hoped she could one day unite the clan despite the problems that would arise, but what was happening was like dream. After all, who would expect a fabled Ōtsutsuki, bathed in _rainbow_ colored chakra no less, to show up and answer her prayer? With everything going on, she nearly fainted when he turned her attention to her! Oh wait. Nope, there it goes. Her vision quickly fading, she soon collapsed into Naruto's arms, who moved to catch her before she fell.

Hiashi was at their side in an instant. He may have been a bit of a hard ass, but he still cared for his daughters. Hanabi as well as Neji were also worried for her.

"heh, looks like this was all a bit much for her to handle. Sorry about that." Apologized Naruto, not thinking that everything he was doing w _as_ a bit much for some to handle.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

Even with making several clones to help, it still took a good while to remove all the caged bird seals. While Naruto didn't like seeing people upset, let alone some just break down completely at having their seals removed and being free, he was also immensely happy. While he would have to keep an eye on the clan to make sure their transition from being split as they were to a united clan went smoothly, he felt confidant that they would be able to sort things out. Especially as a lot of the now former branch members were looking to Neji, Hinata and Hanabi for guidance, as Neji as the first one he freed, and the twins had somehow become his 'priestesses' for some weird reason. He didn't really get it, but if it worked for them then whatever.

"Man, I'm feeling hungry. Should have stayed at the Hyuga compound for something to eat before leaving." Naruto bemoaned. He had removed the seals of like what, a couple hundred Hyuga? It wasn't all that taxing on his chakra, but he still hadn't eaten anything in a while.

"There is a dango stand right over here sir." Offered Miyabi, pointing out the food place. Naruto looked at it, then quickly shook his head

"Nah, don't really care for dango. We'll just go for ramen at Ichiraki again. Its better then dango anyway." He said, walking past the place. It wasn't long before they heard an angry shout of 'WHAT' come from inside the stall before someone came rushing out

"Who the hell do you think you are saying ramen is better then dango, huh!?" said an irate woman. Turning around, Naruto came face to face with a familiar looking woman with purple hair in a trench coat. Widening his eyes slightly, he recognized her as the proctor of the second exam, Anko. _"The crazy woman who cut my cheek and licked my blood."_ He thought with a slight shiver.

"That would be my Lord, Naruto _Ōtsutsuki_ who said so. And who are you to question what food my lord favors?" asked an irate Miyabi, her hand on her sword. She knew full well who this was. After all, Orochimaru had 'marked' her for some obscure purpose no one knew what for, and Anko bore hatred to her 'father' and wouldn't have been surprised that to some degree hated her just by association for it.

Blinking in surprise, she looked over to Naruto, and taking in his features for a moment, she thought to herself _"Oh fuck me."_ Most of the people of Konoha knew better then to mess with her, and while she wasn't all that well liked, Kushina stood up for her, which gave her enough protection to at least lead a normal life. While smaller then the other two major clans, they were far from weak. To an extent she was able get away with being a 'bad bitch' to people who pissed her off. But an Ōtsutsuki? One of the people who commanded chakra on a level no one alive could dare hope to match, if not possibly take it away from them forever? Yeah, she wasn't getting out of this unscathed.

Noticing the growing look of shock and a bit of fear, Naruto frowned. While he wanted to mess with her a bit to get back at her for scaring him during the Chunin exams, despite that history no longer existing technically, he didn't want to people to be afraid of him. Well, at least those who weren't his enemies. Well, he could still mess with her a bit, but now was also a good chance to do something that he needed to do.

"Oh? Why yes, I did in fact say I like ramen better then dango. What are you going to do about it, hmm?" asked Naruto in a cheerful voice. He could sense the conflicting emotions Anko was going through. She was still afraid of him, but he could sense irritation steadily growing as well. He wanted to tease her at least a little bit before he got down to business.

"Or… perhaps you need me to educate you on just how much better it is then dango. In which case I would be more then happy to show you the right path. And I'll be sure to show you just how much _better_ it is then that _junk._ After all, only people with _bad taste_ would ever eat dango. ENOUGH " Anko yelled, cutting Naruto off. Her yell now fully drawing the attention of the people around them.

"I'm not going to stand here and let you insult my favorite food, least of all from some noodle brained fool!" said a furious Anko before she clasped her hands over her mouth. Miyabi had a scowl on her face, but what made her tremble a bit was the dangerous look Naruto had in his eyes. It reminded her of the time she got into an argument with Kushina over the same topic, except this time she didn't think she would get out just a bit bruised _"Dammit, me and my big mouth. I should have known better, he was basically goading me the whole time!"_ she mentally berated herself.

"Master, shall I administer punishment for insulting you?" Miyabi said, ready to pull out her sword. As everyone watched with baited breath, Naruto put her hand on hers, stopping her from unsheathing her blade.

"No, that won't be necessary. I have something different in mind. Come, were going to go to a more… private setting. Oh, and before I forgot. Sorry dango guy! I don't think its bad at all, I just prefer ramen!" he said, before grabbing onto both Miyabi and Anko, before activating the Amenominaka. It took a while to get Kaguya's bullshit dimension hopping technique down to a sufficient level to not jump to random dimensions, and he was restricted to how far he could go depending on how many people he was teleporting with him, as it still took an absurd amount of chakra to use.

"This place will do nicely." Naruto said. Letting go of both Anko and Miyabi, both being disoriented by the sudden teleportation, they found themselves in one of the many training grounds around the village.

"It will do… for what?" Anko said nervously. Even though he instigated it, she still insulted what amounted to a very high ranking noble.

"You'll see in a second. But for now, I need you to remove your coat." Naruto said seriously. Anko blinked a few times in surprise, before a massive blush crept onto her face.

"A-are you serious!? You went through all that just, so you could have me to yourself! I know I'm attractive, but you coulda just asked me out or something first!" yelled an embarrassed Anko

"She has a point master. This was all unnecessary. More so I would be more then willing to satisfy your… urges, despite my lack of experience." She said with a blush on her face as well.

Naruto couldn't help but facepalm at their reactions. He really should have worded that better. "I mean so I can get a better look at that thing on your neck and get rid of it." he elaborated, making Anko look at him suspiciously.

"How do you even know about that? Hell, what makes you think you can get rid of it, and why do you care?" she asked suspiciously.

Naruto gave her a dry look and then pointed at his eyes. "I detected the abnormality in your chakra a while ago. When I concentrated further on it, I noticed that it wasn't even your chakra, but something else's chakra implanted into you. So, I figured I would help you out and get rid of it."

"That still doesn't explain why you even care enough to do anything about it. Or why I should trust you either. What do you even get out of this?"

Letting out a sigh, he had hoped this would have been easier, but it made sense she wouldn't trust him. But this was getting irritating. He just wanted to get the thing off her, and she wasn't making it easy. "Fine, don't believe me. Me, an Otsotsuki with abilities in chakra no one else can even come close to. Just earlier today I removed all the caged bird seals from every Hyuga branch member, so it would only be a bit more difficult to get rid of your seal. But if you want that parasitic soul piece lodged in your neck to stay there, far be it from me to convince you otherwise." He said shrugging his shoulders.

Anko however was trying to process what he said. "Parasitic… soul piece?" she said slowly, trying to process what he said. No one who looked at it before said anything about a soul piece being inside the seal. Not that anyone knew much about it to begin with.

"That is correct. While a bit more difficult for me to tell, at this close a proximity to you, I can confirm there is indeed a fragment of _him_ inside of the seal. I would recognize that taint anywhere." Miyabi said in a neutral tone. She may not exactly care for Anko, but if it meant getting rid of the curse seal and messing with whatever plan that bastard had involving her, she was more then glad to help accomplish it.

Eyes widening in horror, she clutched the curse seal on her neck. "And that's why you want to get rid of it then, huh? I can buy it being a piece of his soul lodged in there, it sounds like something he would do. But what guarantee do I have you can get it out? Its been there for years! And even if you did get it out, what then?"

"Anko. All I can give you is my word. Like I said, I have abilities no chakra user is capable of, not since Hagaromo or his brother Hamora walked the lands. I'm confidant I can get it off you and heal whatever damage you've sustained from having it on you for so long. If that's not enough, your more than welcome to have someone there during the process. A friend, hell even let the Hokage know and be there personally." Naruto said, just hoping she would allow him to do this. He could just as easily hold her down and do it right now, but it would just be easier if she was willing.

Anko's confliction on what to do was showing on her face. She of course had heard of the Otsotsuki legends and how powerful they were. Outside of deities, there were very few non-gods who had been alive during that time to tell of how powerful they really were and what they could do. But it was still hard to imagine. After all, Izumi was said to be even stronger then Madara, and he and Hashirama were monsters of ninja! Hell, they had been considered at least demi gods in terms of strength! And an Otsotsuki was supposed to completely _eclipse_ all of them entirely in terms of power and ability.

"I do not see why you are hesitating so much with this. You are basically, as they say, 'looking a gift horse in the mouth'. Even if you were to expire, its not like my lord couldn't bring you back to life." Said Miyabi, getting tired of Anko's indecision.

"Miyabi, I get what your trying to do, but please. I don't want her thinking there was any chance of her dying. Besides, bringing someone back from death would take a lot out of me, so I don't want to use that technique unless absolutely necessary." He said reprimanding her. Miyabi quickly bowed in apology, while Anko looked at them incredulously.

" _Did they really just talk about me dying and bringing me back to life like they were talking about the weather?"_ Anko thought to herself. Shaking her head, she looked right at Naruto and said, "Fine. Since you said I could bring in someone for this, I'm picking Kushina Uzumaki. She's had my back before and stood up for me, and if she'll say yes then we'll go for it."

At that Naruto smiled. Finally, they were getting somewhere.

 _Later_

"I'm sorry, but you're going to do what exactly?" asked Kushina, not sure what she had just heard. The day was already hectic enough as it was. The village was still somewhat on pins and needles with having Naruto in the village, and those in power were trying to keep things calm. Then Naruto went to the Hyuga clan and blasted his chakra to absurd levels. Before he had, he had sent a clone to ask for her assistance in putting up a barrier. He hadn't explained exactly what he was doing, but that he was going to need one for sure and she complied. She hadn't been expecting the monstrous surge of chakra he unleashed when he used the power of his Tensaigan. While she thought it was complete overkill, he said he did it in the name of uniting the Hyuga as one family and eliminating the caged bird seal.

Despite nearly causing a village wide panic had she not been there to keep his chakra from mostly being felt, she was ecstatic at what he was doing. For so long she had tried to get that stingy ass clan to do something more constructive with the seal, but they wouldn't budge. And while it wasn't the most conventional way of getting it done, he did it. And for that she was grateful.

But now, a couple hours after that, he came back to her, with Anko by his side. apparently, they were going to try and get rid of the curse seal on her neck. They explained that they were going to get rid of it, along with the soul of Orochimaru that resided inside of it. Now that through her for a loop. The curse seal had a piece of that monsters' soul inside of it? It sounded like something the monster would do at the very least

"You know Naruto, you really need to warn me ahead of time when you pull something like this. First you change the entire Hyuga clan and get rid of the caged bird seal, now this? Are you trying to give me grey hairs?" She said giving him a dry look.

Naruto had the decency to look a bit sheepish at that, giving a shameless smile. "Well, I hadn't intended to go that far with the Hyuga, and I couldn't let Anko here suffer with that parasite on her neck any longer. Especially when I have the power to do something about it."

Smiling at his response and seeing just how good a person he was, she fist pumped in excitement. "All right then Mr. Overpowered, lets get rid of that seal!"

At that, she led them to a large open room that was typically used for sealing experiments. The room was heavily reinforced to stand explosions and backlashes from failed experiments with seals. And seeing as what they were about to do, she couldn't think of any better place to get things started. Having a mat set up in the middle of the room for Anko to lay on, she laid there on her stomach with her jacket off.

"You sure you don't want me to take my shift off too?" Anko said teasingly. While it was more to try and calm her nerves by having fun with him, she was pleased to see the blush on his face.

"No, I don't need your shirt off! All I need is enough room to get at the curse seal!" Naruto said indignantly. Seriously, just because he trained under Jiraiya didn't make him a pervert! Ok, he could appreciate attractive women, but he wasn't a super pervert damnit!

While the others snickered at his response, Naruto grumbled about being picked on. "Ok, that's enough fun. Time to get down to business. Are you going to do the same thing you did with the Hyuga?" Kushina asked.

Shaking his head in the negative, Naruto responded. "No, I can't. Theirs was a simple branding in comparison to this. I'll be using more of the RinneSharingan then the Tensaigan here. As there is an actual piece of a soul fragment, I should be able to use the RinneSharingan's powers to remove it, or at least isolate it from the rest of Anko's body to where Miyabi can pull it out herself." He said, with everyone nodding at the plan.

Letting out a calming breath, he put his right hand onto where her curse seal was. Before Anko could respond, as soon as Naruto place his hand on her curse seal, she felt it. Naruto was pouring his chakra into her entire body. What Naruto was essentially doing was trying to purge the tainted Nature Chakra in her system that had been slowly leaking into her for years. While the seal had never been fully activated, didn't mean it wasn't functioning even on a small scale. As it was a piece of Orochimaru's soul, he couldn't just get rid of it like the caged bird seal. It was essentially a parasite that had been burrowed inside of her for years, and as such he had to purge it from her system before he removed the source.

Anko however was breathing heavily with a full body blush. She had never felt anything like this before in her life! It was like a full body message, but inside her body, and far better! She normally felt slight pain due to the curse seal along with a constant feeling of being covered in grime, but now there was only pure bliss. Whatever he was doing, it was worth it so far. She was still going to want answers, but she was going to enjoy it.

Naruto on the other hand was beginning to sweat. He really should have waited a bit longer till doing this. Even as just a soul fragment, it was burrowed _deep_ in there, and did not want to risk tearing Anko apart from the inside out. He was just about done purging her body of the corrupt chakra, but he had to safely pull out the damn parasite still. Damn thing wouldn't budge. Before he could ponder on how to get it out, Miyabi appeared beside him and placed her hand on his. Before he could question what, she was doing, the damn thing he'd been trying to get out of Anko for a while now, Miyabi pulled out no problem. In her hand was now some kind of blackish purple orb that bore the symbol of the curse seal Anko had. There also appeared to be something wriggling around inside of it. Most likely the soul fragment took the form of a snake or something.

"Master, you can stop using your chakra now. Anko has already passed out." Miyabi said, and in fact Anko had gone completely limp in the Limbo clones hold. Turing off the flow of chakra, Naruto picked Anko up bridal style. She looked exhausted but looked content at the same time.

"Thanks, Miyabi. I wasn't quite sure how to get that out of her safely. Are you fine holding that though?" He asked in concern.

Miyabi gave a light nod. "Yes. This is merely a small fragment of _his_ soul. I'm perfectly find handling it. What do we do about her though?"

"Don't worry about her. I've got a room where she can lay and recover. Man, you really did a number on her. With that look on her face, it looks more like she just got the best sex of her life then anything." Kushina said with a teasing grin, making Naruto splutter in embarrassment.

"And I'm sure she'll thank you properly as soon as she's able to. Though honestly, at first I thought that with the look on her face and you saying you 'poured your chakra into her' you just gave her the best sex of her life." Kushina said with an amused grin, enjoying making Naruto embarrassed. While she would continue further, there was a more pressing issue.

"But what are we going to do with that thing? We can't leave it lying around for someone to do gods know what with." Kushina said, motioning toward the fragmented soul of Orochimaru. It really was a hideous thing to look at. It was like a snow globe filled with poisonous muck, and a snake like thing was inside of it. it gave her the creeps just looking at it, and Anko had to suffer with this thing inside her for years? Damn.

Miyabi merely took her katana that she had put off to the side, and slowly stood up with it. walking over to the table where the orb was resting on, she unsheathed her blade. Kushina's eyes widened at the sight of the blade. Most of the blade was pitch black, with a small trail of goldish silver going the length of it in the center. But more then that, she could feel the power of the sword.

"I see your curious about her sword. At first, it was the sword she had always had on her. But considering her desire to kill Orochimaru, I offered to empower her sword to the best of my knowledge to defeat him. And so, using the 'Creation of all things' technique, I was able to give it some semblance of sentience, as it will only accept Miyabi as its owner. Its own power however is to stop regeneration and destroys the soul. Considering Orochimaru would do anything within his power to try and keep himself alive, having a soul destroying and regeneration killing weapon was the best way to do this." Naruto explained, making Kushina's eyes widen in surprise and slight fear.

Before she could respond, Miyabi stabbed the orb, making the… thing inside squeal in pain. It didn't last long as the sword glowed, and soon the orb and the thing within disintegrated into nothing. Smiling at its destruction, Miyabi sheathed the sword and returned to Naruto's side. "I know what your going to say. That I shouldn't have made such a weapon in the first place. But you must understand, that parasite was designed as a way for Orochimaru to escape death. If his current body died, he would simply use the curse seal he had implanted in someone else to take over their body and make it his own. As such, she would need a weapon that could destroy the soul." Naruto said seriously, shocking Kushina.

She had no idea that's what the true purpose of the seal was. Hell, no one did! They knew it was a horrid thing that could negatively affect the one with it, but this? She was more thankful now then before that it was removed from Anko. But there was still the issue of the sword he had given the absurd ability to. "Naruto, I know that giving that sword an ability like that is good for getting rid of something like Orochimaru for good, but you either need more countermeasures or just get rid of it now. Just because Miyabi is the only one who can wield it, doesn't mean there aren't ways around it. like possession, or some other way where they're not physically wielding it but can still use it against you." She said with worry. Monsters like Orochimaru needed to be slain and stay dead, but that sword was a little extra.

"I understand where your coming from, and your right. I promise I'll come up with countermeasures to make sure it won't be used against us, trust." He said giving a reassuring smile.

Knowing he wasn't going to get rid of the sword, or at the very least just make another one whenever he felt like it, she let the matter drop. Besides, Naruto had done more then enough good today that while he didn't have to go so far with the Hyuga clan, his heart was at least in the right place and got them sorted out finally. She was brought out from her thoughts when she heard a loud rumbling noise. Looking back at Naruto, he had a sheepish expression on his face as he clutched his stomach. "All right then, I suppose as a special thank you I'll get some food ready. But do keep in mind that unless your going to be pulling these kinds of miracles out daily, your going to have to start earning your keep mister." She said playfully, which Naruto saluted her with a 'yes ma'am'.

Grinning ,she walked off to the kitchen. She was really beginning to like this young man.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

 **The next day**

After a good night's rest, it was finally time to meet with the Uchiha clan. He had meant to meet them yesterday, but with all that happened that wasn't going to happen. But now he was finally ready to meet them. And possibly find out who the Uchiha had sent to watch over him. From what he could tell, no one he knew had been sent from the Hyuga or Uzumaki clans, or if they even existed in the previous world. He hoped they didn't feel slighted that they were the last clan he was visiting. Some nobles got touchy when it comes to stuff like that.

Coming up the compound, it looked quite a lot like a shrine. Even though the head priestess of the clan was in communication with the Shinto gods, he didn't think they took things this far. He had mixed feelings about the gods. There were some who were against Miyabi even existing, and some who were mostly neutral to some being in favor of her, to his understanding. Well hopefully he doesn't manage to screw things up with the Uchiha clan and make them, and possibly all the gods enemies. That would suck honestly.

Walking up to the doors, he was about to knock, but the began opening before he could. When they fully opened, it revealed a beautiful woman to Naruto that seemed vaguely familiar to him. Was she perhaps the one who had been part of the Uchiha scouting team?

"I welcome you to the Uchiha clan compound. We've been expecting you." Came the voice of the strongest Uchiha since Madara, Izumi Uchiha.

 **X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

"so, after all this time an Otsotsuki has appeared? Its been quite a long time since I've seen one of them. How curious one would appear now of all times…." Said what appeared to be an odd little girl, for those unaware of her true nature as Ophis, the uroboros dragon.

 **And that's it! Would been out sooner, but I had other stuff that took precedence.**

 **answers to some reviews left. Mostly to 'guests' who didn't for whatever reason just make an account or decided to leave a review without revealing who they are.**

 **One mentioned the Neko massacre. I'm not quite sure you fully read that part, or I didn't get my intent across based on what you said, but it didn't happen. They're not dead. Their clan is alive and well, and the devils got in a massive mess for it. Or if your upset that I didn't kill them off like I believe canon has, then I don't see what your problem is. So what if I didn't kill them off? Naruto warped the whole reality, so there are going to be changes to DxD canon as I see fit to do so.**

 **How are the hidden villages able to reside in Japan:**

 **Pocket dimensions. As they don't quite have their own dimension to live in, they instead pulled a 'Doctor who' kind of thing and just reside in a small enough area where the village itself resides in. there also aren't as many ninjas running around. During the 4** **th** **war, there was an 80,000-ninja army. And that's just the 5 big villages plus the land of Iron samurai. So really, unless I drastically cut the size of each village to fit inside of Japan, they had to be sent to their own dimension. Yes, it is a cheap way to deal with, but I don't really care. There really isn't any other way for their villages to remain hidden in the human world with villages as large as theirs.**

 **With Hanabi, I've seen 'art' of her with a tan instead of the normal skin tone, so I'm going with that instead.**

 **And that's about it. till next time!**


	6. Chapter 6

**So yeah. Meant to get on this sooner, but real life happened. And then I didn't feel like working on the story. Not so much writers block, but I just didn't have it in me to write. Then the free trial of Microsoft word expired, and I had to buy the damn thing to be able to work on this again.**

 **But for those wondering, I don't think I'm going to use the Jogan from the Boruto anime/manga. For one, it seems more like a naturally born thing only within Boruto for whatever reason it was. And Naruto assimilated the powers straight from other Ōtsutsuki, none of whom had the Jogan.**

 **X-X-X-X-X-X**

Before Naruto had gone to meet with Mikoto, and after Naruto had finished his business with the Hyuga, she had a secret meeting with _all_ the various clan heads, including the Hokage regarding the Leaf Village's newest guest. After all, while things had been calm on the surface, Hiruzen and everyone had been doing their damnedest to keep things smooth. After all, Kaguya in her heyday was said to have been strong enough to kill lesser gods without issue as easy as one cleaned their nails, and only more major gods that were intelligent enough to _run_ were only forever scarred by the encounter. Annoyingly, the womanizer gods of Greece were smart enough to run despite their tendencies.

"So, does someone mind telling me just what had happened earlier today? Even with the masterful barrier that had been erected, the sheer amount of chakra was still visible. Wasn't easy getting the people to not lose their minds. So, what exactly did the young Ōtsutsuki do?" asked Shikaku Nara, head of the Nara clan. While they were normally a seemingly narcoleptic clan, they were just lazy at times. But dangerously intelligent.

"I too would also like to know. When it happened, the entirety of my clan's insects collectively stopped moving, or responding for that matter. as even through the barrier, the chakra produced robbed us of the ability to communicate with them, as if they were waiting for the source to command them instead." Stated a stoic but no less concerned Shibi Aburame. While those of his clan kept their cool and usually spoke in a rather monotone voice, he couldn't help but let out some emotion as he spoke.

"The same thing happened with all of the ninken. They just stopped and looked toward the light. Some of my clansmen were also doing it as well!" said Tsume Inuzuka. Her clan was one that had taken to nearly fully combining with a clan of Yokai, like the Ice wielding Yuki of Kiri did with the Yuki-onna. Though her clan went with wolf Yokai, hell her husband being the current strongest one. Only reason he wasn't here was their clans hadn't fully merged into one, and so Koga of the wolf demons had to keep the others under control.

A few other clan heads gave their concerns of what happened, and soon all eyes landed on the head of the Hyuga, Hiashi. The normally collected and calm clan head looked a bit frazzled, but with a strange feeling of serenity and peace coming from him. Like some horrid burden was lifted from his shoulders.

"So, Lord Hiashi, what exactly did our guest do that would elicit such a reaction from you?" Asked Mikoto, wearing a more casual clothing as there were no need for her priestess attire, consisting of dark blue pants, comfortable shoes, and a simple black shirt that all in all showed her womanly figure. Normally she would dress so informally for a meeting like this, but it was rather short notice.

"Well, its quite simply. Lord Ōtsutsuki came and gave the elder clan an ultimatum. Either they would willingly comply with his wish to forever abolish and remove the caged bird seal from each branch member and unite the clan, or he would remove them and do it anyway. They wisely let him do as he wished." Said Hiashi in a happy tone, shocking everyone there.

"I'm sorry, but did you just say he _removed_ the caged bird seal? From _every_ branch member? Hiashi, you have altogether at least what, 400 clansmen or so? And over half of them would have that seal. And your saying Naruto removed all of them in half a day?" Said a stunned Kushina. She knew of the seal all to well. It was a barbaric mess of a thing that while it protected their eyes, it was also a glorified slave collar. Even she couldn't simply remove even one without risking the damn thing being triggered and killing the person on accident.

"I understand your skepticism. But the young lords power has been grossly underestimated thus far. He was blunt and straight to the point in what he wanted. And he certainly wasn't going to take any opposition on the matter. Not that in truth my clan had any ability to object to his wishes. After all, while we are the clans _descended_ of the Ōtsutsuki, we cannot claim that name as our own. No, after so long that blood has diluted to the point we carry just a small portion at best of their mighty powers. What the young lord displayed earlier today was a… shall I say _humbling_ experience." Said Hiashi, stunning everyone once again.

While it was true the barrier put in place stopped the actual feel and pressure of the chakra from being felt, but it still affected some who were more sensitive to it. But till now no one knew just how powerful Naruto was, or even a real inclination of it. It had been confirmed that he was telling the truth long before he even came to the village. After all, the Shinto gods had held onto some artifacts from Hagaromo and Hamura for safe keeping, and could only react to Ōtsutsuki chakra, or one of their descendants that achieved a certain level of power due to their ancestors. Naruto damn near broke the item used, his chakra was so potent. But hearing and seeing are two different things. And how things were going, things were more serious then they thought.

"Is he really that powerful Hiashi? I'll be the first to admit that I was curious as to what our _cousin_ was capable of, but this? Not only a high tier barrier, but the ability to remove seals as easily as you say?" Kushina asked trying to wrap her head around it.

Giving a sow nod, Hiashi continued. "Yes. I don't know the extent of his power battle wise, but the form he took when he liberated my clan… I can hardly describe it in a way to do it justice. The best way I can put it that the old stories of how the Ōtsutsuki were able to manipulate chakra that the rest of us were unable to achieve ourselves are no stories. They are truth. The caged bird seal as you know was made to protect the Byakugan. It effectively attached itself to the brain and eyes of the bearer of it, and upon death would destroy both. Or if a removal was attempted, it would activate anyway. The young lord, wearing a veritable rainbow cloak of chakra, took his hand to each branch member, and wiped it clean from their foreheads. As if he were brushing off a bit of dirt from their brow. Though to him, it might as well have been." He finished, leaving the rest of them to think about it.

While none of them really said it out loud, they didn't open their doors to Naruto for purely innocent reasons. After all, there hasn't been a full blood Ōtsutsuki in literal ages. So, they would have been fool for them, the village with the only confirmed living blood relatives as distant as it may be, to see if they could try and connect with him in some fashion. After all, considering he hadn't immediately gone on a rampage like Kaguya had in her later years, there was hope the boy was more like her children Hagaromo and Hamura. Or at least the children Indra and Asura, which not as ideal was better then Kaguya. The last thing they needed was him becoming their enemy.

While the entirety of the Shinto pantheon was significantly stronger then most others, it had its own set of issues. The Shinobi were hardly unified and were almost constantly competing with one another. Not to mention those that went astray and became traitors, some even going to the devils for refuge as at that point their laws of reincarnation gave them some level of protection. And it would be an absolute disaster to have a fabled, pure blooded no less, Ōtsutsuki turn his back on them to join another faction. Even if he only reached the power of Asura and Indra, they themselves were strong enough to take on at least mid-tier gods and win with little issue. And that was more then a lot of the ninja of today could boast. Yes, Kage level ninja were strong, and there were some who went beyond that, but many could not hope to reach the level of even the _weakest_ of the known Ōtsutsuki family members. Hashirama and Madara were among the few known ninjas who had achieved a level of power even close to it, and they had long since died.

And while Itomi Uchiha, whom Sarutobi could confirm himself was stronger than Madara, that still left them with _one_ confirmed ninja currently who might be capable of earnestly fighting the new Ōtsutsuki should things have gone south. Even then she would need support, as a Rinnegan's abilities outclassed most things even a Mangekyo Sharingan could do. They were lucky that the abilities of the Rinnegan had been documented and survived for such a long time. But Tsukuyomi wouldn't work as the Rinnegan eyes themselves were fundamentally stronger. Susanoo might, assuming he didn't just drain the chakra of it with the Preta path. Amaterasu was an immensely dangerous flame could be blown away by the gravitational like manipulation of the Deva path. and while they had a couple other Mangekyo Sharingan wielders, they weren't as powerful as Itomi. Hell, if it came down to a fight, there were very few ninjas who would be of any use in a battle ultimately should their fears come true and Naruto wanted them all dead like Kaguya.

No, they were not so foolish as to trust Naruto blindly. But they would certainly not antagonize him either. They held a great deal of fear of Naruto and what he could do. But some, like Kushina, were optimistic, as she had first been the one to argue for his case, "If he was evil to begin with, he wouldn't have bothered meeting with Yasaka in the first place. Likely wouldn't have had much issue finding any of the villages, and just annihilating them as his leisure" she said. And she had a point. Even through speculation, what exactly could they hope to do against what now seemed to be an Ōtsutsuki with matured powers?

"So, how do we proceed from here then? While the Hyuga being unified is all well and good, its going to be a while before the bad blood is gone. That's not to even mention that at least the branch members will look to him as their true leader instead of you Hiashi. And while I may be the head priestess, but an Ōtsutsuki? He basically has the Hyuga in his pocket already, and It wouldn't take too much from someone who's mere legacy makes him 'deified' already to be able to take command of the clan." Said Mikoto frowning.

After all, while Naruto might not be planning _their_ destruction, whose to say he wasn't planning the destruction of others? After all, its not so farfetched to think that Kaguya had hidden the boy away through time and space to have him achieve whatever genocidal ambition she had. He could just be playing nice till he took control of the clans, if not attempt to try and take over all the ninja for his personal army.

Mikoto was broken from her thoughts as she heard Kushina laughing and letting out a few un lady like (though very Uzumaki like) snorts of laughter. "Did I say something you find funny, Kushina?" Said Mikoto with an edge to her voice.

After laughing a bit more, Kushina gave her a rueful smile. "Honestly Mikoto. You've not even met the young man, and already your letting your own misguided fears and imagination run wild. Honestly, I thought I knew you better then to judge someone so harshly without even laying eyes on them. Yeah, I get that mean old ancestor Kaguya of ours went crazy but come on now. If he was dangerous threat, then I'm pretty sure the greater nine Yokai lords would have come to fight him. After all gramps Hagaromo had given them his personal blessing before passing, and already over a week since Naruto showed up and we've not gotten a single message from them. So, I'm going to take that at the very least they're not hostile, and more curious about him then anything. Which means if they don't deem him a threat, why should the rest of us?" she asked, getting surprised looks from everyone.

"She does have a point. The nine were tasked to be guardians of the great sage's followers as they spread. And while they haven't consistently done that task, not that that reason isn't exactly a secret either considering how war like we've gotten since then, one would think they would have acted the moment he let his chakra spike when he arrived in our world if they deemed him a threat." Said Shibi Aburame, agreeing with Kushina.

"While that's true, there are some things you should all be aware of." Came a new voice. Everyone turned and saw that tall figure of Jiraiya standing at the doorway of the room.

"oh? What would be so important that you had to come during the meeting?" asked Sarutobi to his student.

"What? You expect me to not come immediately when you sent word of a living legend coming to the village?" he said with a smirk as he made his way to the table.

"well, unless you've seen something we haven't during his so far short stay here, do actually have something useful for us, or are you going to stand there and… be you?" Kushina said with a smirk, while Jiraiya looked affronted. It was all in good fun of course, having known each other for years.

"Please tell me you have concrete information for us Jiraiya. As right now while things look good, there are still lingering doubts as to the young mans true motives." Said Sarutobi, getting an annoyed huff from Mikoto.

Letting out a sigh, Jiraiya scratched the back of his head. "Well, guess I'll cut to the chaise. As you know the great nine Yokai were tasked by the great sage to oversee the rest of us. So, I got in contact with the toad sages, as one of the few who have mastered Senjutsu, as well as the great sage having been alive since the time of Hagaromo, I would be able to get some word from the nine. But I can't. According to all my sources, they've closed their doors and their shut tight, and have been seemingly since this Naruto arrived." Said Jiraiya seriously, making everyone else look at him in shock. The council had shut their doors to everyone? While they weren't the most sociably bunch, they never shut their doors completely when something serious was going on.

"they've… closed off communication? With the toads even?" Sarutobi asked, now concerned.

"Hey, I didn't say they closed off everything! Just shut their doors and cranked their defenses up to the max. I don't want to say it, but from the looks of things it looks like their guarding something from Naruto Ōtsutsuki. And I only say that, as the great toad sage is rather difficult to get information out of in his old age. after all, we all know Kumo is the nation with the old sage's tools, and yet so far Naruto hasn't made any moves regarding them. Which begs the question what do the nine think Naruto might be after that their so afraid of? Unless they're not actually guarding some secret treasure and are just that afraid of him." Jiraiya said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"But what do they have to fear from the kid? Sure, his pure chakra manipulation is something to note based on what Hiashi told us, but there's no way they would know about that. And I would think that together the nine of them would be strong enough to take on Naruto, and not be afraid of him just attacking them at their own base." Said the mind walker Inoichi, as them locking down only made sense to him when thinking of Naruto attacking them.

"But that's just it, we don't know how strong they are at full power, or how strong Naruto is either. The weakest of the nine is supposed to be about as strong as the higher end of a mid-tier god, or the lower end of a high tier god. And the rest of them scale up from that. But that's not been fully confirmed either, outside of the power scaling part. But it is said that Hagaromo, and quite likely his brother Hamura were each on their own strong enough to take down the nine, and if that's the case its possible that Naruto can as well. After all, he had no problem using his powers in the Hyuga compound, which means he has a good grasp of them already." Said Shikaku Nara, who really wasn't liking this situation with the news Jiraiya brought them.

Even after going over what information they had available, there was no way to truly confirm anything without possible getting in contact with Lady Amaterasu, as she not only had contact with the Uchiha clan and the leader of Kyoto, but she kept in touch with the nine as well. So, they couldn't know for sure if, in the worst-case scenario, that they had any chance of dealing with Naruto should they need to. It certainly didn't look favorable, as from the looks of things it seemed more like the great nine were throwing them to the preverbal wolf in Naruto Ōtsutsuki, seeing him as the next Kaguya, as what other reason would they have to go into a full lockdown?

"All right, I think that's enough." Said Kushina, getting everyone to turn their attention to her. "Yes, I admit its suspicious that the nine would do this, but at the same time is it really that surprising? Its not a secret the strongest of them doesn't like any of us, with the others being varying greatly on how they view us as well. But that aside, everyone is getting worried over nothing. Aside from Sarutobi and Hiashi, none of you have even met him, or hell probably even seen him from a distance. I've already had him spend the night at my compound as he apparently didn't have anywhere to stay. And I can tell you right now, that if I didn't know any better and he didn't have those extra features of the Ōtsutsuki, I would think he was a normal Uzumaki." She said truthfully, getting everyone to look at her in surprise.

"S-stay at your compound? Kushina, what-" was all Mikoto got to say before Kushina leveled her with an angry glare.

"Dammit Mikoto, get your head out of your ass! What you and everyone else fail to realize that while yes, the RinneSharingan is _the_ most powerful Dojutsu in existence, and that Kaguya herself could put most anyone under an illusion. But if that were the case, then he would have enslaved the entirety of the village by now. Which means we wouldn't even be having this conversation about whether or not he's to be trusted! And while your daughter is currently the strongest in the village Mikoto, I know good and damn well she can't hold a candle to Naruto. He tries his best to suppress it, and thank goodness for that, as there's so much power in his body I don't a majority of people could even get close to him without just dying from his mere presence. Hell, the users of the Mind's eye Kagura couldn't even handle his _sealed_ power before they had to be forced out of the trance just looking at it put them in. not that it mattered much as he's not that good at concealing his emotions, and from there we could tell the kind of person he was through his chakra." Said a rather pissed Kushina, who had managed to calm herself down by the end.

Seriously though, they were getting so paranoid over the 'what ifs' that they were ignoring the obvious: none of them, even together stood any kind of chance of stopping Naruto from actually doing anything he wanted to. She wasn't sure it would matter if the other villages got involved either. Maybe if soul society got involved and the council of nine? She wasn't sure. The leader Yamamoto was a stickler for the rules, but had also personally known Hagaromo, as he was just that old.

While everyone was digesting Kushina's words, Tsume was confused by something. "you said you had your people read his emotions. But what exactly did that tell you?" she asked Kushina.

"Oh, well that's easy. Other then a ton of sadness from I would guess whatever caused him to come here in the first place, he's about what I would expect from an Uzumaki actually. Kind hearted and a bit spacy at times. Oh, he tried really hard to put up 'noble' persona, but he couldn't stop his real personality from showing." Kushina finished with a wide grin, making everyone deadpan.

"a-are you serious…?" asked a stunned Mikoto. She didn't like to admit it, but Kushina had a point before. Outside her daughter Itomi, she doubted anyone would be able to stand up to whatever mind subjugation technique Naruto might have access to thanks to his eyes. So really, being afraid he would mind control everyone at this point when he had been in their world for long enough to do that seemed silly now.

"Oh yeah, dead serious. Though I'm still surprised he took in Miyabi as he did. Apparently when he first arrived in our world, he had coincidentally landed near where she was hiding. And knowing that even a bit weakened from dimensional travel, she had no hope of winning she figured she might as well try and bargain with him in the hopes he wouldn't annihilate her on the spot. In the end it worked out for her. Hell, he even swore he would keep her safe from those meaning to do her harm, knowing full well the kind of enemies her forbearers had made that want her dead for sharing their blood." Kushina said, grimacing at the end at what kind of enemies Naruto would be dealing with soon.

She really did like the young man (well, she wasn't sure if he was as young as he looked considering many beings looked young but were super old) but he really did have some serious emotional baggage he was carrying. While she (and everyone else for that matter) were curious as to why he came, at this point it had to have been something incredibly serious with the emotions he had carrying around in his heart. But they couldn't just ask him. Not only had they basically just met and didn't know him other than first (but so far good) impressions, he would likely take it as a breech of privacy that she even had her people effectively spy on him like that, and ruin what good will they were building so far.

If anyone was going to find out about his past, he was going to have to divulge it willingly.

"so then…. I take it things are going better then can be expected. But how are the other factions are taking things Jiraiya?" asked Sarutobi, and everything got tense again. When Naruto arrived, he sent one hell of a ripple effect throughout the supernatural world. While he doubted it obviously wasn't intentional, it would be no stretch to assume that just about every faction was preparing for the worst. Very few could hope to _survive_ fighting a fully fledged Ōtsutsuki, let alone fight with any chance of even doing anything.

Letting out a sigh, Jiraiya stood a bit straighter. "As expected, many factions seemed to have been put into a bit of panic when he first arrived. The older members who lived through Kaguya obviously got the alarm bells ringing, and I wouldn't be surprised if they're already preparing for the worst-case scenario with what little information that's been let out. For now, at least I doubt we'll have to worry about any of them doing something stupid out of fear. While we can't confirm if this Naruto is top strongest beings' material yet, or even if he really would fight on our side, most other factions still haven't recovered near enough to try and move against us. But for how long that will last I don't know."

While that was decent news, they didn't know how long it would last. The world had a tentative peace as it was. But very few factions could afford any kind of conflict as it was. Even the devil faction with Sirzechs standing amongst the top 10 strongest wouldn't be so hasty to wage war. They still had the remnants of their old Satan faction to contend with, amongst those other supernatural beings that just didn't like them for their evil pieces being able to turn nearly any other being into a half devil. Aside from them, some factions had been so badly on the decline they had to band together with other virtually dying factions to try and survive.

And in a way it was rather sad. Yes, some deities stayed strong no matter what, but a good chunk of their power came from prayer, or at the very least their relevance in modern society. And while not ideal, some had taken to media like the Norse had done. They even managed to get passing references to them in games that otherwise had nothing to do with them. After all, their great tree of Yggdrasil is unusually appearing quite a bit throughout video games.

"Should we expect envoys or at least more spy attempts from the other factions to learn of what's going on?" asked Inoichi, getting everyone's attention back to the matter at hand.

"it is possible. We should also be on the look out for those who would want to try and use this to jumpstart another great war. Not just by attacking Naruto or Miyabi to provoke him directly, but also by trying to orchestrate scenario where Naruto would be made to look like the bad guy to rally others against him. While I have nothing against him, he sure as hell picked a bad time to come. Let alone putting someone like Miyabi under his protection. He has enough enemies just by his mere existence, not to mention those added on for wanting the girl dead." Said Sarutobi tiredly. God he wasn't liking this situation.

"And we certainly can't forget those within our 'faction' either, or those directly linked to it. the villages certainly have a decent enough number of traitors who could try to come after him. Hell, Akatsuki would be prime amongst the rouge ninja to try and use him for whatever plans they may have. Soul Society we're not all to sure what their stance is on this, and as for the gods…" Jiraiya trailed off, making everyone frown.

It was well known Susanoo _hated_ Yamato no Orochi with every fiber of his being. The existence of his child Orochimaru just made it worse. By the time Miyabi came into existence and he found out about her, he was on the warpath trying to exterminate her, not caring she was a child that had been rescued from Orochimaru's labs. Oddly enough, the 9 greater Yokai, or sacred phantom beasts as some had taken to calling them stood in his way. While they didn't normally get involved in affairs, their leader at the very least really didn't like Susanoo. It wasn't too well known, but in the early days of their existence, Susanoo tried to seduce the leader of the nine. She rejected him. Being a prideful deity that he was, he didn't take kindly to that, and tried using force. He wound up biting more then he could chew, and she fended him off till Amaterasu got personally involved.

In all that chaos, Miyabi had escaped. Where she had gone into hiding until now, no one knew. Though now she was back in the village, and many were surprised that Susanoo hadn't come blindly rushing in to try and kill her. So, either Amaterasu was keeping a tight enough leash on him this time around, or the more likely scenario being he was biding his time to strike. As strong as he was, he wouldn't dare move against Amaterasu without backup. And even then, unless he got Miyabi away from Naruto somehow, he would have to go through him. And no one knew what the aftermath of such a clash would lead to.

The meeting didn't take to long after that, as there really wasn't any other news or information that needed to be shared. At this point they couldn't really do much other then try and prepare for things as best they could.

 _Flashback end_

X-X-X-X-X-X-X

And so, with the meeting over, everyone had gone back to their clan compounds, none more nervous then Mikoto. She not only had to host Naruto and Miyabi in her hone, but the Shinto gods were breathing down her neck as well. Namely, Amaterasu herself wanted to come and meat him. She surmised that the goddess wanted to see if Naruto was good, or evil and was just biding his time for nefarious plan. While Mikoto wanted to believe in her friend Kushina, she couldn't just say no to the chief goddess of Japan.

So, here she was waiting in the ceremonial room used for when Amaterasu wanted to contact her, waiting for her eldest daughter to bring their guest. By the gods it felt like she was going to stroke out from nervousness at this rate! After all, in the worst-case scenario Amaterasu would see into his heart and find him to be evil, at which point things would likely quite literally blow up in her face. She would either die in the crossfire or be captured for whatever Naruto had planned (if he was evil). While she wasn't weak, her eldest Izumi had long since passed her, and her youngest was at best only a few short years from surpassing her. And while she felt pride at that, it certainly didn't help ease her nerves in this situation. Especially with the infatuation Satsuki seemed to have developed!

" _though I can't say I'm not surprised she is attracted to him. While I've tried my best to keep my daughters on a good path, some of those annoying purists got those idiotic ideas into her head. Though while they were more then likely hoping to steer her to their own sons, they didn't account on an Ōtsutsuki appearing. Though its not like they can hope to compete. Blood wise he is effectively even more pure then any of the main families, as our clans are descended from his. Heh, I suppose I should be more hopeful he isn't secretly evil, as at the very least his presence is scaring away those worthless schemers away from my daughters, as their far too scared to try and woo either of them with him in the village."_ Mikoto thought, giggling lightly at it.

The Uchiha males were a lot like territorial animals in a sense. When there was a woman they were interested in, they would butt heads to see who was more suitable. Sometimes they don't even bother if there was a significantly stronger male around. But with Naruto having shown up? Virtually the entirety of the males who were of age seemed to steer clear of both her daughters. Like they had all given up entirely on her daughters, as if Naruto had already claimed them. Satsuki was already enamored with Naruto, but she wasn't sure how her Izumi would feel about him. Sure, she had her watch him during his trip to Konoha but couldn't gleam much from her crow summons during the trip.

She had been quite surprised and a little frightened that Satsuki had actually ran right into him as Naruko had barged into the Hokage's office when he was having a meeting with Naruto. And honestly, she was just glad it didn't turn out like the time that Inu Daiyokai was here, or worse. God that had been an ugly incident. While it wasn't going to lead to war with the Yokai and Ninja or anything, it did nearly escalate to a full-blown fight within the village.

She was interrupted from her trip down memory lane as a knock was heard.

"Mother I've brought our guests." Came the muffled voice of Izumi from the other side.

" _Well, this is it. Lets just hope he's as good a person as Kushina's sensors says he is."_ Mikoto thought as she steeled herself for the meeting.

X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X

 **Aight, well that's done. Like I said I meant to get this done a long while ago, but then stuff happened.**

 **Yes I know there still isn't a whole lot really happening, but considering its been a while since I last wrote, I still need to try to get back into the swing of things again. That and Naruto meeting with Amaterasu soon is something I need to especially plan out**

 **Honestly though, at times I think on the other ways I could have done this story. There were like at least 3 other versions I could have gone with when Naruto came to this new timeline.**

 **Everyone immediately deems him a threat and attacks him, forcing him to flee and join Ophis right off the bat**

 **Like the first one, but he fights back and takes control of them**

 **They take things to an extreme where they openly worship him like a deity (which Kaguya herself basically was one in cannon)**

 **Things aren't too far off from the current story, but a lot more like traditional ninja in trying to seduce Naruto to breed super powered children for their faction**

 **Naruto has broken from the stress of everything he went through and would be a bit more like his Yami counterpart. Little crazy to boot**

 **Naruto would effectively go all 'conqueror harem lord' on them like you see in a couple other fics, where he just seduces the hell out of other women to his bed into being his wives/concubines/etc., basically just a big old lemon story**

 **I know the third one kind of sounds like a harem route, but it really isn't. its kind of more like they want to use Naruto as a breed horse then actually be with him. Which to be fair to them the Ōtsutsuki have effectively been extinct and only their 'lesser' blood descendants are still around, so they would take the chance to use his seed to make a Ōtsutsuki clan of their own, or as close as they can.**

 **But honestly, if someone wants to do any of the other 6 versions of this story I listed (or just take the basic premise of how Naruto dimension travels) and do a different crossover(s) then just let me know beforehand, ok? You can take this as one of them story challenges if you want. Would like to see one of them done.**

 **But yeah that's about it, peace.**


End file.
